La vie de parents
by fairyclochette
Summary: One shot sur les familles qu'on fondés nos mages préférés !
1. Chapter 1

\- Allez Papa encore une fois ! s'exclama une fillette.

Natsu soupira. Elle ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Alors pour faire plaisir à sa fille, il la pris sur son dos et courut dans la maison en imitant le cheval. Une fois le tour de manège terminé, la petite, satisfaite, partit dans sa chambre. Natsu s'effondra sur le canapé. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission et le voila en train de faire le cheval. Si Grey le voyait. Mais il était presque sur que le mage de glace faisait pareil avec sa fille. La salamandre n'était vraiment pas à plaindre : il avait épousé sa Lucy et elle lui avait donné deux filles adorables : Rosa et Layla qui avaient respectivement 11 et 9 ans . Natsu ne regrettait rien sauf que des fois, il se demandait comment il faisait pour survivre à ces trois femmes.

D'abord Lucy, sa femme chérie. Elle était toujours la même, pétillante franche, réfléchie et colérique. Natsu l'aimait à en mourir. Au sens figuré et propre ! Oui car des fois, elle lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer ! Lors ses virées shopping par exemple. Le pauvre mage de feu était réduit en esclavage à porter les sacs de sa dulcinée et ceux d'Erza quand Jellal avait réussi à s'enfuir à temps pour éviter la corvée. Et cela durait tout un après-midi ! A la fin, le mage ne récoltait que des courbatures ! Pire que quand il rentrait de mission !

Ensuite il y avait sa première fille, Rosa. Le tempérament de sa mère, mais plus calme qu'elle ainsi que son physique sauf ses cheveux : elle avait des cheveux mi-cours et rose comme Natsu. Rosa était une battante et ce qu'elle réclamait de son père était qu'il devait l'entrainer au moins 5 jours sur 7 pendant 4 heures ! Elle adorait améliorer ses performances. Sa magie s'était déjà déclarée et tout comme son père, c'était une Chasseur de dragon de feu. Natsu en était plus que fier. Mais malheureusement sa fille voulait s'entrainer et s'entrainer et c'était elle qui le trainait pour qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qu'il savait ! Natsu lui avait répété qu'il faudrait plusieurs années avant qu'elle maitrise ses pouvoirs. Pas découragée, la jeune fille avait donc exigé à son père de lui apprendre à se battre au corps à corps ! Ce que Natsu avait fait et faisait encore par adoration pour sa fille.

Et pour finir, il y avait Layla. Sa princesse. Le portrait craché de Lucy physiquement mais le caractère flamboyant et explosif de son père. Elle était impulsive et courrait dans tout les sens du matin au soir. Natsu se retrouvait dans sa fille mais parfois il aurait voulu qu'elle soit calme comme sa sœur. Du matin au soir, il devait jouer avec elle, la faire rire, lui raconter des histoires. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle adorait son père. Bien sur, Natsu ne voulant que le bonheur de sa fille, s'amusait avec elle jusqu'à qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Et elle aimait les jolies choses comme sa mère : une fois, Lucy l'a emmenée faire du shopping et Natsu a du suivre ! Le calvaire : la fille comme la mère sont de vrais fashion victim et elles restent dans un magasin jusqu'à trouver la perle rare.

Alors pour fuir cet enfer, Natsu partait en mission. Il prenait un grand bol d'air frais et revenait à la maison, heureux de retrouver sa famille et ses habitudes de père. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir fait le cheval pour sa fille, il voulait vraiment se reposer. Sauf que :

\- Papa ! Dans une heure on va s'entrainer ! lui cria Rosa.

\- Désolé Ro ...

\- Papa tu m'emmène au parc s'il te plait ! minauda la cadette.

\- Non Layla je...

\- Natsu il faut qu'on aille faire les courses !

\- AAAAHHH ! J'VAIS DEVENIR DINGUE MA PAROLE !

Natsu sortit par la fenêtre et commença à courir pour qu'aucune de ces diablesses ne le rattrape. A l'intérieur, Lucy et ses filles le regardait courir.

\- Bah qu'est qui lui prend ? s'étonna Lucy

Natsu s'arrêta devant la guilde et entra. Il y avait toujours la même ambiance festive. Épuisé, le chasseur de dragon alla s'assoir à une table tout seul et commanda à Mirajane, un boisson. Il n'était pas en sécurité ici, elles le retrouverait facilement, il fallait qu'il aille se cacher ailleurs. Soudain les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en laissant passer les trois femmes Dragnir . Natsu déglutit.

\- Natsu tu es la ! Qu'est qui te prends de partir comme ça ? s'exclama la blonde

\- Papa on doit aller s'entrainer maintenant !

\- Et tu dois m'emmener au parc !

Natsu se boucha les oreilles. Une plainte aigu sortit de sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Happy emmène moi loin !

\- Aye !

\- Ou crois tu aller Natsu ? demanda Lucy

\- Loin !

Happy s'envola avec Natsu et Lucy lui cria en colère:

\- Lâcheur ! T'a pas honte de nous laisser toutes seules sans défense !

Déjà bien haut dans le ciel, Natsu ricana et hurla :

\- Lucy va faire les courses avec Juvia ou Reby ! Rosa demande à Romeo de t'entrainer et Layla va voir Lisanna pour qu'elle t'emmène au parc ! J'prends des congés bien mérités !


	2. Chapter 2

Avoir un enfant, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler le bonheur. Grey disait ça au début mais dés que ses jumeaux ont appris à parler et marcher, ils ne s'arretaient plus. Grey les adorait mais il aimait aussi se retrouver seul. Aujourd'hui, Juvia avait pris une mission, toute simple qu'elle était partie faire avec Lucy. Grey avait donc la charge des deux monstres. Au début, tout allait bien, sa fille Ivy jouait à la poupée tranquillement devant lui et son fils, Roy dessinait dans sa chambre. Mais malheuresement pour le papa, au bout d'une heure ses enfants se mirent à s'agiter. Roy ayant finit ses dessins, était venue voir sa soeur pour qu'ils jouent ensemble. La demoiselle n'ayant pas voulue, ils commencèrent à se disputer.

\- Ca suffit ! Roy arrète de l'embéter. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de jouer avec toi pour le moment. Vous jouerez après.

\- Mais Papa, moi je veux jouer maintenant, se plaignit le garçon.

\- Attends un peu que ta soeur ai fini de jouer avec ses poupées.

\- Pfff ...

Le petit garçon, se mit a grogner et pour enquiquiner sa soeur, lui prit ses poupées et les lança loin d'elle.

\- Roy te es méchant ! Va te ! chouina Ivy

\- Tes poupées sont parties, tu peux jouer avec moi maintenant !

\- Rends les moi ! PAPA ! hurla la demoiselle

Grey revint de la cuisine et s'aperçut que sa fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Il sentait la crise venir. Ivy pleurnichait souvent pour un rien. Comme ça mère se permis de penser le mage. Même si il aimait sa femme, la voir pleurnicher l'énervait. Il devait calmer sa fille avant qu'elle n'explose de chagrin. Et elle ne calmerait que quand sa mère reviendrait. Et Grey ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Il deviendrait fou avant. Alors il se lança dans l'inconnu.

\- Bon les enfants, ça vous dit de faire une partie de cache cache ?

De suite les larmes qui menaçait de tomber des yeux de sa fille, s'effacèrent. Roy avait les yeux qui brillaient déja d'impatience. Le mage de glace savait que Natsu organisait souvent des parties de cache cache et il s'était souvenu que ses deux enfants adoraient ce jeu. Autant les occupaient comme ça pas de disputes et puis ils jouerait ensemble.

\- Ouais, je joue je joue ! s'exclama le petit garçon

\- Moi aussi !

\- Très bien alors je compte jusqu'à 50 ! C'est parti !

Les deux enfants s'enfuyèrent du salon. Leur maison n'était pas très grande, ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils pourraient se cacher. Le salon était impossible étant donné que Grey y comptait. La cuisine aussi puisque il fallait traverser le salon pour y accéder. Ils ne leur restaient que la salle de bain et les trois chambres. Roy déboula dans sa chambre, exité comme jamais. Cache cache était sans aucun doute son jeu favori. Il se mit à analyser la pièce, en quête de la meilleure cachette. Sous le lit ? Trop simple, son père le trouverait de suite. Dans l'armoire ? Pareil, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Ivy arriva dans sa chambre et chuchota.

\- Je sais pas où me cacher Roy !

\- Moi non plus.

\- On reste ensemble hein ?

\- Oui.

Les deux enfants se mirent à réfléchir. Ivy avoua à son frère que dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de cachette. Ils entendaient leur père comptait. Il en était à 25. Ivy s'affola, ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Roy pris la main de sa soeur et l'entraina dans la chambre de leur parents. Mais là, le même problème se posa : les cachettes étaient trop simples. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain. Et la Roy trouva son bonheur. La panière à linge. Elle était pleine, il pouvait très bien se cacher au fond. Il savait que son père ne mettait jamais ses affaires à laver, c'était sa mère qui s'en occupait.

\- Ivy aide moi !

A deux, les enfants enlevèrent les vétements du panier et Roy se mit au fond. Ivy fit la grimace. Jamais elle ne mettrait le nez la dedans. Elle ne voulait pas sentir mauvais.

\- Tant pis pour toi mais remet les vétements dessus. Faut pas qu'on me voit ! s'exclama Roy très sur de lui

Ivy le fit et se retourna. Et elle, où allait elle se cacher à présent ? Elle s'affola et se mit a regarder partout dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda dans le placard et elle vit une énorme valise. Pas du tout convaincue, elle se mit à l'interieure et rabatit le dessus de la valise sur sa tête. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller ailleurs. Elle se laissa une petite ouverture pour respirer. Et attendit que son père ai finit. De son coté, Grey avait fini de compter et il se leva. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes chez eux et il aurait vite fait de retrouver les deux fripouilles. Il avait parlait trop vite. Après avoir regardé dans les chambres, il était aller dans la salle de bains. Personne. Il se mit à s'impatienter. Mais où s'étaient ils encore planqués ? Il refit le tour de la maison. Heuresement au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Ivy apparu en disant qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre qu'il la trouve.

\- Ou est ton frère ? grogna Grey

\- Je sais pas on s'est pas caché ensemble, mentit Ivy. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère soit découvert par sa faute. Il était très mauvais joueur.

\- Ivy ce n'et pas drôle, dit lui de sortir de sa cachette !

\- Alors reste la et ferme les yeux !

Grey le fit de mauvaise humeur. Ivy, après avoir verifié que son père ne regardait pas, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

\- Roy, tu dois sortir, Papa en a marre de te chercher.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient du panier. Ivy le rappela mais toujours aucune réponse. Elle retourna auprès de son père et lui dit que son frère n'était plus dans sa cachette. Grey s'affola et refit le tour de la maison aidé d'Ivy. Il avait perdu son gosse dans une partie de cache cache. Quand les autres sauront ça, il n'aura pas finit de se faire charier. Ivy lui dit, qu'il était peut être parti se trouver une autre cachette dehors. Grey partit vérifier. aucune trace de Roy. Il se maudit d'avoir proposer ce jeu stupide. Juvia rentra plus tôt que prévue et trouva Ivy au bord des larmes et Grey énérvé plus que jamais. En demandant ce qui se passait, son mari cria que son fils s'était perdu au cours d'un jeu. A son tour inquiète, Juvia remua toute la maison. En entrant dans la salle bain, un bruit se fit entendre. Comme un ronflement. Juvia se rapprocha du bruit. Elle arriva devant le panier à linge. Il n'y avait rien là. Elle allait se retourner quand le bruit retentit à nouveau. En comprenant d'ou il venait, elle vida le panier, pour y trouvait son fils au fond, dans une profonde sieste. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le ramena au salon.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

\- Où ça ? cria Grey

\- Ne crie pas, il dort. Au fond de la panière à linge, sourit Juvia

Ivy rougit un peu. Il dormait, voila pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle aurait du vérifier si il l'y était encore. Son père grommela et tomba dans le canapé en soupirant. Jamais il ne rejouerai à ce jeu. Juvia partit couché Roy. Ivy elle aussi était fatiguée. Elle se cala contre son père et s'endormit, suivit de peu par Grey, qui était épuisé d'avoir tant cherché. Quand Juvia revint, elle put constatée que son mari et sa fille dormaient à poings férmé. Elle n'aurai jamais penser qu'une simple partie de cache cache puisse épuisé à ce point !


	3. Chapter 3

Erza était accoudée au bar de la guilde et sirotait un jus de fruit tout en mangeant un de ses fameux fraisiers. Elle discutait avec Lucy et Mirajane de leurs filles repectives. Elle trouvait que Mélodie, la fille de Mirajane et Luxus ressemblait de plus en plus à son père niveau caractère. Mirajane parlait de Rosa, la fille de Lucy et disait à la mère que sa fille avait beaucoup de prétendants, notemment le fils de Grey. Et Lucy entama le sujet sur Maiya, la fille d'Erza et Jellal. Erza sourit. Sa fille était le portrait craché de la mage aux armures. De longs cheveux, des yeux qui vous transpèrcent, la même attitude envers les bagarreurs de la guilde. Courageuse et protectrice. Erza en était tellement fière. Maiya savait se battre et acceptait les défaites.

\- C'est dingue la façon dont elle remet les autres à leur place, on dirait toi Erza, s'exclama Lucy.

Maiya n'était pas très loin. Elle avait stoppait une bagarre entre Ivy, la fille de Grey et Akina, la fille de Gajeel. La manière dont elle avait arreté les deux délinquantes rappelait à toute la guilde celle de Titania. A part la couleur de ses cheveux, qui était bleus, on aurait pu croire que Maiya et Erza étaient des soeurs. Elles s'entendaient à merveille. Elles étaient presque fusionelles.

\- En plus, elle s'occupe toujours des autres avant elle, comme toi ! rajouta Mirajane

Il était vrai que Maiya s'occupait souvent des autres. Elle calinait, cajolait son frère cadet Yan. Ils s'entendaient très bien, ne se disputaient jamais. Au grands bonheur de leurs parents, qui n'avait pas à jouait la police. Maiya s'engageait à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de disputes entre les autres personnes de son âge. Elle detestait ça, les disputes. Tout le monde devrait s'aimer au lieu de se battre. Mais elle savait qu'ils le faisait pour rire où pour comparer leurs forces de frappe.

\- On pourrait dire qu'elle est parfaite ! s'extasia Lucy

\- Oh non ! lança Erza

\- Non ?! Tu ne l'a trouve pas parfaite ? demanda Mirajane

\- Non, elle à un énorme défaut .

\- Lequel ?

Oui un énorme défaut. Du moins pour Erza c'était un défaut, un affront même. Et malgré le fait que tout le monde disent qu'elles ne se disputaient jamais, c'était leur principal sujet de querelle. En fait c'était leur seul sujet de querelle. Erza ne se souvenait pas d'autres disputes avec sa fille que celle-ci. Maiya était une fille exceptionnelle mise à part ce petit défaut.

\- Quel défaut peut elle avoir pour que tu fasse cette tête ? gloussa la démone.

En effet Erza faisait la tête d'une personne dégouté par l'attitude d'une autre personne. Yan n'avait pas ce défaut, elle non plus. Il venait peut être de Jellal; Erza n'avait jamais vérifié si son compagnon avait lui aussi ce défaut.

\- Alors Erza ? demanda la blonde.

\- Elle ... commança Titania

\- Elle quoi ?

\- Quel affront pour moi ...Vous n'avez qu'à lui demandé, elle arrive.

Maiya s'avançait vers sa mère et ses deux amies. Elle avait une petite soif et venait demandait un jus. Mais elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de la discussion des trois femmes.

\- Mira est ce que je peux avoir un jus de fruit s'il te plait. ?

\- Tout de suite Maiya .

Elle s'assit entre sa mère et Lucy et remarqua que sa mère faisait une tête bizarre et que Lucy la fixait.

\- Qui y'a t'il ? Pourquoi tu me fixe Lucy ? demanda l'adolescente

\- Il parait que tu as un énorme défaut et ta mère ne veut rien dire. Elle s'est mise à bouder.

\- Oh ...

\- Alors raconte, c'est quoi cette immense défaut ? questionna Mira

\- Maman tu es irrécupérable. Ce n'est pas un défaut, je te l'ai déja dit. Elle exagère. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les fraisiers. répondit la jeune fille

Lucy et Mirajane ouvrirent de grands yeux face à cette révélation... surprenante. C'était tout. Lucy regarda Erza se décomposer face à la réplique de sa fille. Elle n'aimait pas les fraisiers, quelle honte pour Titania. Erza se mit debout devant sa fille.

\- Tu pourrait au moins gouter. Tu n'a rien à perdre, s'exclama la mage

\- Maman, tu m'a déja fait gouté des milliers de fois et de force en plus. Je n'aime pas ça, soupira Maiya

\- Ma propre fille... me faire ça à moi ... se plaignit elle

Maiya soupira. Elle avait besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Ce n'était qu'un dessert après tout. Mais sa mère ne l'acceptait pas. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui reprochait toute sa vie ? Yan aimait ça, elle n'avait qu'à partagé son dessert avec lui. Mirajane regardait la mage aux armures se morfondre devant son fraiser, en marmonant des choses comme " ingrate" ou " honte" . Maiya se leva avec son verre et s'éloigna en laissant sa mère dans son moment de depression.

\- Vous en faites pas, elle va redevenir normal dans quelques minutes, dit elle avant de partir pour de bon

\- Rassure moi, Erza tu vas quand même finir ton gateau ? se permis de demander la barman

\- Bien sur que oui ! Je vais aller en amener à Yan, lui il aime ça au moins ! lança la mage

Elle se leva et alla chercher son fils. Son fraisier à la main, elle évitait les bagarreurs. Elle vit son fils assis et se dépécha de l'atteindre. Mais au dernier moment, elle se prit une chaise volante et son fraisier vint s'écraser par terre. Elle regarda à gauche pour voir d'où la chaise venait et vit Natsu se ratatinait sur lui même, en prenant conscience de son geste mal calculé. Titania fit tout ce qui était en sorte pour garder son sang froid mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle fit apparaitre une épée et se dirigea vers Natsu, vert de peur. Il fût sauvé par Yan qui arrivait vers sa mère avec un fraisier. Natsu remercia le ciel et se dit qu'il devait la vie à ce fraisier !


	4. Chapter 4

Des hurlements se faisaient entendre. Dans un appartement bien particulier. Dans l'appartement d'un chasseur de dragon. D'un chasseur de dragon qui avait les oreilles sensibles. Gajeel serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler plus fort que sa fille. Oui, car c'était sa fille qui poussait des cris que tout Magnolia pouvait entendre.

\- Reby, fais la taire, elle va me rendre sourd ! cria Gajeel en grimaçant

\- Rooh, je peux pas être partout !

Reby s'affairait à la tâche de préparer un biberon pour la demoiselle qui n'attendait que ça. Mais la jeune maman était un peu énervée et pour cause, elle était tout simplement fatiguée. Elle devait tout faire: la cuisine, le ménage, s'occuper de leur fille car Gajeel, à part joué avec sa princesse, ne faisait rien. Si ce n'est des missions plus dures les unes que les autres.

\- Alors Reby ! Tu lui donne son biberon ou quoi ?!

A fleur de peau, la mage lui répondit assez froidement :

\- Tu sais quoi Gajeel, t'a qu'a lui donner toi, vu que tu ne fais rien en ce moment ! J'ai des courses à faires ! Alors occupe toi d'elle tout seul !

Reby, furieuse, prit ses affaires et claqua la porte. Le mage resta bouche bée après le départ de sa femme et n'entendit même plus sa fille crier. pourtant elle le faisait toujours avec autant de puissance. Gajeel la regarda braiilait et soupira. Dans ses moments il ne se disait qu'une chose : pourquoi lui ? Dans un mouvement lent, il se leva pour aller chercher le biberon. Heuresement qu'il était prêt parce qu'il aurait été incapable de le faire tout seul. Il s'approcha de sa fille. Elle criait toujours.

\- Bon écoutes Akina, si t'arrète de hurler, t'auras le biberon ok ? proposa Gajeel

Sa fille le fixa 10 secondes avant de se remettre à pleurer.

\- Gajeel, tu es au courant qu'elle a à peine 1an ? lança Lily qui venait de débarquer

\- Pfff moi à 1 an je marchais déja !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit et regarda Gajeel prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la calmer. Le chat n'aurai jamais cru avant la naissance d'Akina, que son ami pouvait être capable d'une telle tendresse. Akina s'était un peu calmée au contact de Gajeel.

\- C'est mieux quand tu crie pas ! Alors t'a faim princesse ?

Sa fille se mit à gazouiller à la vue du biberon. Gajeel ricanna. Sa princesse était aussi morfale que lui. Avant de lui donner, il gouta le lait pour vérifier que ce n'était pas trop chaud. Il avait vu Reby le faire à mainte reprise. Malheuresement pour la petite fille, le lait était trop chaud.

\- Désolé princesse, c'est un peu chaud , faut que tu attendes.

\- Jai hâte de voir comment tu te debrouille ! sourit l'exeed

\- Pourquoi ? tu me crois pas capable de donner un biberon ?

_ C'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire !

\- Tu vas voir ! Reby sera fier de moi ! se vanta le papa

Lily sourit et porta son regard sur la petite Redfox qui fixait le biberon.

\- Gajeel donne lui son lait !

Avant de lui donner, Gajeel en bu une gorgée pour savoir si c'était encore trop chaud. Il fit la girmace.

\- Trop chaud !

Lily soupira. Akina avait recommencer à pleurer. Elle n'était pas très patiente. Comme son père d'ailleurs qui commençait à s'enerver que le lait était trop chaud. Sa fille lui hurlait dans les oreilles, son chat était surement en train de se moquer de lui et le lait était trop chaud. Gajeel se dit qu'il devait montrer à Reby qu'il était un bon père. Mais lorsqu'il regouta le lait 10 minutes plus tard, il le trouva toujours aussi chaud pour sa princesse. Alors il attendit 10 mnutes, puis 10 minutes et encore 10 minutes le temps que le lait refroidisse. Et 45 minutes plus tard :

\- Ca y est princesse tu peux boire ! annonça t-il en tendant le biberon vers sa fille

Celle-ci le prit avec ses petites mains et avala son lait. Enfin, elle but les dernières gouttes de lait car son biberon était presque vide quand son père lui avait donné. Elle hurla de faim. Gajeel, se demanda pourquoi sa fille hurlait encore, et regarda son chat se tordre de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris sale matou ?!

\- Mon pauvre, à force de vérifier si le lait était à la bonne température, t'a tout bu ! gloussa Lily.

Le chasseur de dragon se mit à rougir de honte. Dernière fois qu'il donnait le biberon. Sa fille criait encore et toujours.

\- J'sais pas préparer le lait !

\- Moi non plus ! Je vais te laisser avec les hurlements de ta fille , je vais faire un tour à la guilde !

\- Attends Lily reste avec moi !

Son chat était deja partit.

\- Ramène au moins Reby ! LILY !


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis qu'elle est née, Mélodie est constamment surveillée par son père. Il ne lui dit pas, ne le montre pas mais il adore sa fille. Et elle le sait. D'ailleurs elle en a souvent profité pour lui demander des tas de choses comme des tonnes de vétements ou de l'argent. Mais parfois son père l'enquiquine à surveiller sa vie et à suivre le moindre de ses pas. Quand elle en parle a sa mère, celle-ci lui dit de le laisser car il n'a jamais était comme ça avec quelqu'un. Mais Mélodie ne le supporte plus surtout quand il se mèle de ses affaires. Plus elle grandit, plus ça empire. Quand elle avait 8 ans, elle a était invitée à l'anniversaire de sa cousine, Nixie. Son père non seulement l'y a conduite mais est aussi resté pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! Et le ponpon : il lui a interdit de jouer à cache-cache car il l'a perdrait de vue. A 8 ans, la petite fille lui en avait voulu parce qu'elle n'avait pas put jouer avec ses amies mais n'avait pas bouder longtemps.

A l'âge de 13 ans, Mélodie avait été invitée à une pyjama partie chez Akina,la fille de Gajeel. Elle l'a appris plus tard mais ce jour là, son père l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez son amie et avait demandé à Reby de lui faire un rapport de la situation toute les heures. La pauvre mage des mots l'avait fait car son père l'avait menacé de révéler un grand secret la concernant. La mère de Mélodie n'avait aucune influence sur son mari. A 15 ans, Mélodie a eu son premier copain. Elle se savait jolie, elle, la fille de Mirajane donc cela ne l'étonna pas qu'un garçon soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle aussi en était amoureuse. Elle l'avait dit à sa mère et Mirajane n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le crier sur tout les toits. D'abord ce fut le frère de Mélodie, Tim qui lui tomba dessus. Étant son grand frère, il se devait de la protéger contre tous ces pervers ! Mélodie ne lui dit rien car à part la prévenir des dangers, il ne fit rien pour la séparer de son Don Juan. Malheureusement l'adolescente dut subir la colère de son paternel. Durant des jours, il la grondée, en lui interdisant de le revoir. Têtue, elle avait désobéi et l'avait revue. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle se ferait enguirlander dès son retour à la maison. Mais elle s'y prépara. Et quand elle croisa le regard mécontent de son père, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait le droit d'aimer et continua à lui expliquer son ressenti. Au bout du compte, son père accepta le garçon qui avait pris le cœur de sa fille mais continua à les épier.

Et aujourd'hui Mélodie a 16 ans et elle part pour sa première mission. Membre de Fairy Tail, elle se doit de servir sa guilde. Bien sur, elle part accompagnée : les Jumeaux Fullbusters l'accompagne dans sa première quête. Mais la encore, elle sent que son père va intervenir. Mélodie était dans sa chambre quand cela se produisit.

\- Mélodie baisse ta musique et viens dans le salon de suite !

La jeune mage souffla et éteignit sa musique. Elle prit son sac de voyage, déja bien rempli et se dirigea vers le salon. Son père l'y attendait, debout, les bras croisés. Mélodie se mit face à lui et attendit la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec les Fullbusters pour ta première mission ! Qu'est qui t'a pris de les choisir ?! Tu vas y aller avec ton frère !

Et voila. Et si elle n'y vas pas avec Tim, son père la suivra ou qu'elle aille. Et elle ne voulait pas ça pour sa première mission. Elle le savait pourtant que son père lui tomberait dessus. Mais les jumeaux Fullbusters avaient assez d'experience pour l'accompagner. Elle ne fléchirai pas. Son frère lui mettrait des batons dans les roues et lui aussi veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Or, elle voulait se mettre dans le bain dès la première mission. Si elle était protégée dès le dèbut, elle n'irait pas très loin seule.

\- Désolé Papa, mais je reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! Je part avec Ivy et Roy que tu le veuille ou non ! déclara t-elle

\- Hors de question ! Tu pars avec Tim ! s'énerva son père

\- Tim est autant protecteur que toi et je veux compter que sur moi même ! J'apprécie quand vous vous montrez protecteur mais pas cette fois ! Ma vie de future mage dépend de cette mission ! Je l'accomplirais seule, les jumeaux sont juste la pour vérifier que tout ce passe bien, pas pour faire la mission à ma place comme le ferait Tim ! Alors maintenant Papa je te le dis pour ton bien et le mien : tu es un papa poule ! Accepte le et laisse moi respirer s'il te plait ! J'y vais on se revoit demain ! J'passe à la guilde pour dire aurevoir à Maman ! Et t'a pas intêret à me suivre !

Sur ce discours, Mélodie sortit de chez elle en respirant un bon coup. Elle avait tout dit. A l'interieur, son père s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et il s'était pris la tête entre les mains pour mieux réflechir aux paroles de sa fille.

\- Moi Luxus Draer un papa poule ?! Elle exagère, je suis un poil protecteur rien de plus... Comparé à cet imbécile de Grey, je reste dans le raisonable ! Quoi qu'il en soit je ...

Mais il fût interrompu dans ses pensées car sa fille était re rentrer dans le salon et elle se pencha sur lui pour lui faire un calin.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais reussir comme tu me la enseigner et demain je t'autorise à me couver papounet !

Et elle repartit. Rouge de gène après que sa fille l'ai appelé " papounet " il marmona qu'il ne la laisserai jamais plus partir !


	6. Chapter 6

\- NON !

\- Pourquoi non ma chérie ?

\- Je veux que ça soit Papa ! déclara une petite fille

Cette fillette du haut de ses 7 ans, tenait tête à sa mère . Elle s'appelait Nixie. Des cheveux bleus foncés comme son père et les yeux bleu azur de sa mère. Nixie, la fille de Bixrow et Lisanna Strauss. C'était l'heure du bain pour elle et son frère de 5 ans, Alexander. D'habitude c'était leur père qui leur faisait prendre le bain mais n'étant pas la, ce soir c'était à Lisanna de s'en charger. Or sa fille refusait que ça soit elle qui la douche. Ce moment était réservé avec Papa un point c'est tout.

\- Mais Nixie , je ne sait pas à quelle heure revient Papa ! Tu ne vas pas rester toute sale ! soupira Lisanna abattue.

\- Et bah je l'attend alors !

\- Et si il arrive tard et que tu dors ?

\- M'en fiche !

\- Et puis ton père ne vas pas te faire prendre le bain jusqu'à tes 17 ans ma puce, rigola Lisanna

\- Et ben si !

\- Ca m'ettonerait que tu te laisse faire ! Il te vera toute nue ! sourit Lisanna esperant faire changer d'avis la jeune rebelle

\- Pourquoi je me laisserai pas faire ? questionna la petite intéréssée

\- Tu sera une grande fille, ton corps aura changer pour être plus beau ! Et tu voudras pas que Papa le voit !

La petite fille se mit à réfléchir .

\- De toute façon je m'en fiche qu'il me voit toute nue ! s'écria t-elle

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Bixrow passa le palier sous les hurlements de ses deux enfants qui se jetèrent dans ses bras. Bixrow était en mission depuis 4 jours et c'était souvent très long pour les deux enfants.

\- Ah tu tombes bien toi ! souffla la jeune Maman

\- Bonjours Lisanna chérie . On s'est pas vu depuis 4 jours, tu m'a manqué ! ironisa le mage en l'embrassant

Lisanna sourit face à la réaction de son compagnon. Mais elle était tellement soulagée qu'il soit la qu'elle reporta toute son attention sur ses enfants.

\- Je sais que tu rentres à peine mais tu pourrais donner le bain à ces monstres qui ne réclamment que toi !?

Bixrow posa ses affaires, attrapa son fisl sans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivit de Nixie toute contente que son père soit la.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Lisanna souffla et partie se détendre avec un bon livre. Bixrow quand à lui, avait l'habiude du bain. Lisanna ne le faisait que rarement et il savait que c'était important pour sa fille. Elle était toujours euphorique à ces moments là. Le mage qui avait finit de deshabiller Alexander, se tourna vers sa fille qui enlevait ses vetements. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle le faisait, la gène s'empara d'elle et elle repensa à ce que sa mère avait dit. Apparament quand elle sera plus grande, son père ne devrai pas la voir toute nue . Mais pourquoi ? L'imagination débordante de la fillette prit le dessus.

\- Alors Nixie, t'a finit ? lui demanda son pére

\- Je ... Je veux pas que tu me vois toute nue...

Bixrow abasourdi laissa tomber la savonette sur le pied d'Alexander qui grogna. Depuis quand sa fille lui sortait des trucs comme ça ?

\- Mais enfin, ce sera pas la première fois !

\- Je préfere que ça soit Maman qui vienne me donner le bain !

Alors la c'était le ponpon ! Elle faisait des crises pas possible quand c'était sa mère qui le faisait et la, elle la réclamait ?!

\- Nixie t'es méchante ! Reste ! se plaignit son frére.

Mais trop tard . La petite fille s'était rhabiller et sortait de la salle de bain, laissant son pére stupéfait. Une demi heure plus tard, Bixrow sortit avec un Alexander tout propre. Lisanna assise sur le canapé vit son fisl et son mari arriver mais s'étonna de ne pas voir sa fille.

-Où est Nixie ?

\- Figure toi qu'elle m'a sortit qu'elle voulait pas que je l'a vois nue et qu'elle préférait que toi, tu aille lui donner le bain ! soupira le mage des ames.

Lisanna d'abord stupéfaite , éclata de rire par la suite.

\- OÏ, pourquoi tu rigoles Lisanna ?

La jeune femme e leva, embrassa son fils sur le front , son mari sur la joue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en appelant Nixie.

\- Lisanna explique moi ! demanda le mage un peu perdu

\- C'est rien ! Ta fille devient juste pudique ! rigola Lisanna

Et la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur un Bixrow qui ne comprennait rien à la situation !


	7. Chapter 7

Julian marchait dans la rue très confiant. Il avait un rendez vous avec une fille dans moins de vingt minutes. Il s'était répété le scénario des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Il arriverait et avec son attitude viril, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. C'était un homme et il se devait de dévancer la demoiselle dans ses avances. C'est toujours l'homme qui fait le premier pas; son père lui avait appris. Il était sur que la jeune fille tomberai sous son charme. Il se savait mignon. Il avait des cheveux court brun et des yeux bleus. Il était grand et plutôt musclé. Il s'entrainait beaucoup avec son oncle, Luxus et Tim, son cousin. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille. Elle avait juste laissé un mot à la guilde en disant qu'elle l'avait vu à Fairy Tail et qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Si il voulait la rencontrer, il devait aller près d'un restaurant connu. Il n'avait pas hésité. Rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et surtout si c'était une jolie fille. Il aperçut le restaurant où elle avait voulue qu'ils se voient. Il se recoiffa et y alla d'un pas décidé. La jeune fille n'était pas encore là. Il s'assit et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes, une jeune fille rousse arriva et se posta devant lui, l'air timide et dégouté à sa vue.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ?demanda Julian

\- Oui ...

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Vicky ...

\- Sois pas timide comme ça ! rigola Julian. Alors comme ça je te plait ?

\- Pas vraiment ...

Julian la regarda surpris. Dans son mot, elle avait bien mis qu'elle le trouvait mignon non ? Elle était trop timide pour l'avouer.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu m'a laissé un mot qui disait le contraire, sourit espieglement le jeune homme

\- Je suis désolé ce n'est pas vrai . Je... Tu n'est pas mignon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te trouve pas mignon du tout... tu es trop... tu n'est pas du tout mon genre de garçon ... tu fais tellement le fière ! murmura Vicky génée

\- Mais ... pourquoi m'a tu laissé ce mot à la guilde alors ? s'impatienta Julian

\- En fait je n'ame pas ton attitude avec les filles et il fallait quelqu'un pour te remettre à ta place ! Je traine souvent à la guilde et je vois comment tu drague et comment tu embête les filles. Et je n'aime pas ta façon de faire c'est tout !

\- Mais ...

\- Désolé je m'en vais...au revoir.

Et Julian resta planté la, s'en pouvoir bouger. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette fille l'avait fait venir pour lui citer ses défauts. Quel culot elle avait ! C'était la première fois qu'on lui lançait tout ça dans la figure. Venant d'une fille, sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rattraper cette fille et lui dire des méchancetés qu'il ne pensait même pas ? Non il voulait juste... non il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa fierté était déja abimé autant ne pas en rajoutait. Pourtant il en avait terriblement envie. Il se décida et courût jusqu'à chez lui. Il arriva dans sans chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Et les larmes coulèrent d'elle même. Comment ça avait pu lui arriver à lui ? Il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de rage ou de tristesse qui coulaient mais il les laissa faire. Quelle honte de pleurer ! Surtout à cause d' une femme. Qu'est qu'allait dire son père ? Il renifla plus fort. Evergreen qui passait dans le couloir, entendit ce reniflement. Elle venait de la chambre de son fils. Quoi son fils pleurait ? Lui, le fils d'Elfman ? Elle entrouvit la porte et vit son fil allongé sur son lit. Elle se rapprocha doucement. Elle l'entendit encore renifler. Si il pleurait il y avait une bonne raison.

\- Qu'est qui ce passe Julian ? demanda doucement la fée

Julian se retourna vivement. Sa mère avait vu ses larmes. C'était la fin. La fin de sa fierté.

\- Rien. Y'a rien, fit il en se relevant

\- Quelqu'un qui pleure a forcement quelque chose.

\- Je veux pas en parler et d'ailleurs je ne pleure pas ! grogna le jeune homme

\- Tu es sur ? Parce que moi je crois que ce sont des larmes sur tes joues .

Julian hésita. Devait il le dire à sa mère ? Elle saurait peut être le conseillé. alors il raconta à sa mère ce qu'il sétait passé depuis la découverte du message jusqu'à ses larmes. Celles ci recommencèrent à couler à la fin de son récit. Evergreen, voyant que cette histoire avait touché son fils plus qu'il ne le disait, le prit dans ses bras. Julian se laissa aller à cette étreinte maternelle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans les bras de sa mère, étant trop fière pour ça. Il sécha ses larmes au bout de quelques minutes et s'enleva des bras de sa mère.

\- Un homme ne doit pas pleurer pour une femme, déclara t-il

\- On dirait ton père. Arrete de copier ses répliques. Il fait le malin et le fier mais c'est le premier à pleurer pour une femme !

\- Quoi ? Papa à déja pleurer pour une femme ? s'exclama Julian surpris

\- Bien sur que oui ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter dans quelles circonstances mais je peux t'assurer que ton père à déja verser des larmes pour une femme ! déclara Evergreen

\- Il a déja pleurer pour toi ?

\- Demandes lui ! Et tu as le doit de pleurer toi aussi. C'est humain comme émotion.

Julian n'en revenait pas. Son père avait déja pleurer à cause d'une femme. Et il lui disait le contraire. Surement pour lui éviter la douleur. Des rires se firent entendre dans le couloir. C'était Keissy et Elize, ses deux soeurs jumelles, plus jeune que lui. Ils les embétait tout le temps et elles se plaignaient tout le temps. Et elles faisait les chipies dans le dos de leurs parents pour après se faire passé pour des anges. Elles s'arretèrent devant la chambre de leur frère en ricannant.

\- Alors, il parait que tu t'es fait remballer par Vicky ? ricanna Keissy

\- Quoi, vous la connaissez ?

\- Bien sur, c'est nous qui lui avons dit de te dire ça. Et toi tu t'es douté de rien, rigola Elize

\- C'est de votre faute alors ? Je vais vous...

\- T'en fais pas, elle pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit, elle a juste répété ce qu'on lui à dit de dire ! le coupa Elize

\- Ca te fera les pieds ! gloussa sa jumelle

\- Et elle était tellement mal après qu'on ai venue te dire que tu lui plait vraiment.

\- Pestes ! cria Julian

\- Merci ! On vient quand même de t'arranger un coup !

Julian n'écouta pas. Il descendit les escaliers et remit ses chaussures. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec son père. Il lui sourit en lui criant qu'ils devraient avoir une conversation d'homme à homme. Il courût vers le dernier endroit ou il avait vu Vicky. Elle l'attendait surement. Il passa chez le fleuriste achetait des fleurs. Quoi un homme ça doit être romantique , non ?


	8. Chapter 8

Il lisait. C'était une de ses passions. Bien sur, chez lui a part sa mère, personne ne lisait. Pas le temps ou alors c'était pour les nuls, lire. Il n'aimait pas quand sa soeur et son frère se moquer de lui. Il ne disait rien quand sa soeur se battait. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Du moins pas au corps à corps. Il avait tout hérité de sa mère. Il avait les cheveux bleus et de grands yeux bruns. Son nom, Elias sortait d'un des livres romantiques de sa mère. Il avait l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard. Sa soeur, Akina et son frère, Felix ressemblait plus leur père. Il avait tout les deux les cheveux noirs, ils étaient tout le temps en train de se battre. Elias se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait hérité de son père. Peut être la taille. Il était grand comme ses ainés. Mais c'était tout. Il ne se battait pas comme le voudrait son père.

Depuis tout petit, sa mère lui lisait des histoires le soir et c'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé la lecture. Il lisait de tout. Il adorait aller, avec sa mère, à la bibliothèque de la guilde pour chercher des vieux livres, enfouis dans les étagères. Il avait appris plusieurs langues, grâce à la lecture. Il se savait plus intelligent qu' Akina, qui passait son temps à se battre ou à Felix, qui ne faisait que s'entrainer. Elias se sentait seul. Les membres de sa famille se moquait de lui. Felix lui répétait s'en arrêt qu'il n'était pas un Redfox. Bien sur il le disait seulement lorsque ils étaient tout seuls. Gajeel son père, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que la lecture dans la vie. il voulait qu'il s'entraine. Alors il avait fait une séance d'entrainement. Mais il s'était révélé être très nul pour se battre.

Aujourd'hui, sa sœur l'avait humilié devant toute la guilde. Elle avait dit que qu'il ne devrait même porter l'emblème de la guilde puisque qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Elias, à bout s'était enfui. Il était dans sa chambre. A pleurer. Sa famille le détestait et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aimait lire. Il ne reprochait rien à leur mère. Pour oublier, il prit un livre et se mit à lire haut et fort :

\- Il tournait autour d'elle, ne réalisant pas qu'elle avait perdu la vie. Il aurait du être là. Il s'était promis de la protéger. Elle avait fermé ses yeux pour toujours. Ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait voir le courage et la bonté. Ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait se plonger. Sa bouche était froide mais toujours aussi rouge qu'une rose. Ses cheveux s'étalait autour d'elle. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir, hurlait, défaillir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni...

Reby écoutait son fils lire. Elle savait sa détresse. Elle savait que ses deux ainés se moquait de lui. Elle leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à lire. La mage sentait que son dernier fils n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il se laissait souvent faire et laissait ses frères et soeurs se moquait de lui. Elle était comme lui, autrefois. Reby était aussi passait par là. Elle s'en voulait de rester là, s'en rien faire. Si elle ne faisait rien, ce n'était pas Gajeel qui allait s'en occupait. Elle rentra dans la chambre. Elias leva la tête de son livre et soupira en voyant entrer sa mère. Elle s'assit près de lui. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une discussion.

\- Akina ne pensait pas ce qu'elle à dit tu sait, commença Reby

\- Si ... murmura son fils. Elle le pensait et peut être qu'elle à raison Maman...

\- Non elle n'a pas raison, crois moi. Tu peux te battre avec tes propres moyens. La magie coule dans tes veines et j'espere que tu en feras vite usage pour leur montrer que tu vaux quelque chose ! Moi je sais que tu y arrivera.

\- Et Papa ? Il est surement déçu...

\- Il est déçu que tu te laisses faire. Il voudrait que tu réagisse. Si tu ne veux pas te battre avec les poings, bats toi avec les mots, sourit Reby. Prends confiance en toi !

\- Tu as surement raison.

Elias sourit à sa mère. Ses mots l'avait réconforté, comme d'habitude. Il vit à la porte sa soeur. Elle avait un énorme bleu près de l'oeil. Encore une bagarre.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda t-elle timidement. Elias n'avait jamais entendu ce ton sortir de la bouche de sa soeur

Elle rentra avec l'accord de son jeune frère et vint s'assoir de l'autre coté du lit. Un silence emplit la pièce. Reby vit sa fille se mordre les lèvres. Le même tic que son père quand il voulait s'excuser. Elle sourit et la regarda se lancer.

\- Je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit, j'aurai pas du ...

\- Ca va c'est bon, je suis habitué à vos moqueries !

\- Je m'excuse pour toute les autres fois aussi ... J'ai pas a te traité comme ça.

\- C'est vrai t'a raison ta pas à me traiter comme ça, mais j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir !

\- Tu devrais ... grogna Akina

Elias sourit à sa soeur. Elle s'était excusé c'était le principal. Elle était sincère, il le savait. Un Redfox qui s'excuse, ça court pas les rues. C'était la première fois que Reby voyait les deux adolescents se sourirent sincèrement. La hache de guerre était enterée.

\- Akina qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu ... se moqua une voix derrière Reby

Elle se retourna et vit Félix et Gajeel devant la chambre. Gajeel avait un air très serieux sur le visage et fit taire son fils d'un coup sur le bras. Le cadet se tut.

\- Tu ferai mieux de t'excuser toi aussi Félix ! s'énerva Akina, prète à bondir sur son frère.

\- Ca va, je suis la pour ça ! Désolé frangin, je suis allé trop loin moi aussi.

Elias n'en revenait pas. Son frère aussi s'excuser ? Du jamais vu ! Félix s'approcha de son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Elias lui sourit avec sincérité et se poussa pour lui laisser la place de s'assoir. Tous regardèrent Gajeel, qui lui était toujours debout. Il s'avança et sourit à son fils.

\- J'espere qu'un jour tu viendra t'entrainer avec nous !

\- D'accord quand tu veux Papa !

Gajeel sourit de toute ses dents et ricanna. Voila un vrai Redfox. Assurance et determination. Et acceptation. Il était fière de tout ces enfants.

\- Tu veux pas nous lire un passage de ton livre ? demanda Akina. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu lire et ça avait l'air vraiment bien .

\- Tu veux vraiment écouter la suite ? questionna bouche bée Elias

\- Oui !

\- Je veux bien aussi, mais pas des trucs à l'eau de rose, ok ? dit Félix

\- Euh... d'accord !

" Elle chevauché son cheval d'une allure princière. Elle venait de se réveiller et elle avair décidé de récupérer son trone. Quelque soit le prix. Le reigne de cette sorcière avait assez duré. Déterminé et confiante, elle menait son armée vers un nouveau jour. Ils reussiraient. Elle et eux. Son ami à sa droite, l'homme qu'elle aimait à sa gauche, elle avançait vers un futur meilleure. Elle pouvait sentir les sabots de son cheval touché le sable, elle entendait la respiration de tous les soldats qui galopaient derrière elle. Elle n'était plus seule. "

Elias sourit en lisant. Lui non plus ne serait plus seul.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque le maitre, son père en l'occurence, l'avait appelé, il avait gardé de montrer son enthousiasme. Enfin, il était selectionné pour l'examen de rang S . Il s'entrainait d'arrache pied depuis des mois, faisait des missions tout seul et s'entrainait avec son père et le fruit de son travail payait. Mais il ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite. L'examen était quelque chose d'important qu'il se devait de réussir. Ses parents étaient tout les deux mages de rang S , et si il ne le devenait pas, son père lui en voudrait énormement. Le brouhaha le fit sortir de ses pensées. A coté de lui, Roy avait lui aussi était séléctionné. Un adversaire redoutable. Le fils de Grey, quand il se battait sérieusement, pouvait le dépasser. Akina avait elle aussi était choisi pour participer à l'examen. C'était certes une fille, mais une fille qui savait se défendre. Entrainée par Gajeel, son père, elle pourrait elle aussi poser problème. Mais Tim sourit. Il se battrait pour gagner son titre de mage de rang S .

\- T'en fais pas Tim, tu vas tous les battre, s'exclama sa jeune soeur Mélodie.

\- Fais attention Draer, il se pourrait que je te surpasse, depuis le temps où je m'entraine, ricanna la jeune Redfox

\- Vous rêvez les gars, c'est moi qui vais vous anéantir ! dit en riant, Roy

\- J'te préviens Roy, il est hors de question que tu perdes contre cette enragée d'Akina, menaça Ivy la soeur de Roy

\- Qui c'est l'enragée, madmoiselle sainte Nitouche ! cria la Redfox en se jetant sur la Fullbuster

Une bagarre éclata et Tim se faufila loin des deux filles qui se battaient. Il rejoignit son cousin, Julian accoudé au bar. Il avait l'intention de le prendre comme partenaire. Il savait que Julian aimait se battre et il avait confiance en lui. Tim lui proposa et son cousin ne put qu'accepter trop heureux de pouvoir mettre une rouste à Akina qu'il trouvait des fois insuportable. Chacun trouva son partenaire et Tim, excellent stragège, sonda les aptitudes de chacuns. Il chercha les failles de chacuns pour voir quelle technique il devait adopter. Il gagnerai, il se le promettait, pour faire honneur aux Draer. La journée passa très vite pour le mage et pour ne pas être fatigué il se coucha tôt.

Le lendemain, Tim arriva devant le bateau de la guilde avec la ferme intention de ramener le titre tant convoité. Ce ne sera pas facile mais plus il y avait de la difficulté, plus Tim appréciait. Et il savait que Julian était sur la même longueur d'onde. On leur avait parlé de l'épreuve mais il parait qu'elle changeait chaque année. Cette année les concurrents avaient du piocher un bout de papier et sur ce papier se trouvait une couleur. Ils devaient prendre le chemin correspondant à la couleur et voir ce qu'il y avait au bout. Soit, une autre équipe, soit un débouché direct sur la seconde épreuve, soit un combat contre un mage de rang S. Tim ne savait pas quels mages de rang S les attendait.

Lorsque son père, le maitre de Fairy Tail, donna le départ, les deux cousins s'élancèrent pour trouver leur chemin.

\- Là, chemin jaune, allons-y Julian !

\- J'te suis !

Ils avancèrent dans un couloir de roche pour déboucher sur une clairière. Personne ne les attendait. Ils attendirent qu'une autre équipe arrive mais personne ne vint. Julian souffla, pensant être tombé sur le chemin le plus calme. Lui, il voulait se battre comme un homme. Tim s'avança un peu plus dans la clairière. Si ils était tombés sur le chemin calme, ils étaient donc selectionnés pour passer la seconde épreuve. Ce n'était pas si mal. Mais une voix s'éleva :

\- Tiens tiens, alors prêt à en découdre ?

Une branche craqua et les deux partenaires se retournèrent pour voir un mage de rang S . La grande et démoniaque Mirajane se tenait devant eux, un petit sourire en coin. Elle était déja transformée ce qui fit déglutir Julian.

\- Tata ?! grinça Julian, pas ravi à l'idée de devoir affronté sa tante

Tim estomaqué de se retrouver devant sa mère, ne disait mot. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu transformé et là c'était pour lui qu'elle l'était. C'était censé être une épreuve de chance, non ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas ? Il se demanda un instant qui était les malheureux qui était tombé sur les deux autres mage de rang S. S'il y avait Mirajane, Erza devait être de la partie également. Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux Titania ou sa mère. Les deux était redoutables. Il secoua la tête. Gagner. C'est tout ce qui importait. Ou faire de son mieux. Mais il s'agissait de sa mère, il ne voulait pas la blesser et elle ne voudrait certainement pas leur faire mal.

\- Alors les garçons, on commence ? sourit la démone

N'ayant pas le choix, Tim s'élança et prépara un coup de poing. Mais il n'avait pas fait cinq pas, que Mirajane l'envoya valser grâce à un coup de pied. Tim alla s'écraser un peu plus loin. Il toussa. il n'avait rien vu venir. Julian courût vers sa tante pour la frapper mais il reçut le même traitement que son cousin. Ils regardèrent la démone avec un air choqué qu'elle puisse les frapper.

\- Pas de pitié, n'oubliez jamais qu'un ennemi n'a pas de pitié ! leur lança t-elle avant de préparer une attaque. EXPLOSION DEMONIAQUE !

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'éviter et se prirent l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle ne plaisantait pas. S'en suivit alors un flot d'attaques de la part de la mage de rand S que les partenaires avaient bien du mal à esquiver. A chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient, elle les envoyer valser, à plusieurs mêtres. Tim commençait à desespérer. Ils ne la battrait jamais. Elle était trop puissante. Lui qui se croyait fort et surtout prêt à devenir mage de rang S s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait encore besoin d'entrainement. Mais si son père l'avait choisi, c'est qu'il en était capable. Il devait se ressaisir. Il se leva et concentra toute sa magie et son esprit dans son attaque.

\- POING METEORE ! hurla t-il et il lança son attaque vers sa mère.

Celle-ci sourit, voyant son fils se ressaisir. Elle savait qu'il était capable de mieux. Il avait juste peur de la blesser, elle le savait. Son attaque se dirigiea vers elle à toute vitesse et elle eu du mal à l'éviter . Son attaque l'avait à peine effleuré mais elle était fière de son fils qui était comme son père. Il ne laisserai pas tombé. Tim regarda sa mère éviter de justesse son attaque et souffla. Ca n'avait pas suffit. Julian s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai une idée ! Mes parents l'ont affronté dans les mêmes circinstances. Elle à une faille, susura t-il

\- Laquelle ?

Julian chuchota quelque chose à Tim.

\- Ce n'est pas loyal ! fit le mage en faisant la moue

\- Tant pis, tu veux être mage de rang S ou pas ?

Tim pesa le pour et le contre. C'était de la triche. Ils devaient prouver leur force physique. Mais si ils ne le faisait pas, ils avaient perdu. Ils ne gagneraient jamais face à la puissante Mirajane. Il fit oui de la tête à Julian et celui-ci sourit. Il fit un signe en direction de sa tante pour encourager son cousin.

\- Maman, je dois te dire quelques choses d'important.

\- Pas maintenant chéri, on est en plein combat !

\- Je... Je suis amoureux... lança très vite Tim, sans réfléchir

Mirajane s'arreta net dans l'attaque qu'elle préparait. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son fils amoureux ? D'un coup, des visions de sa future belle fille l'assaillirent. Elle s'enchantait déja. Qui pouvait bien être la demoiselle qui faisait battre le coeur de son fils ? Une mage de la guilde ? Ou une inconnue ?

\- Je la connais ? Comment s'appelle t-elle ? demanda Mirajane sans plus se souciait du combat

\- Oui c'est Ivy ! rougit Tim.

Ivy Fullbuster ? Mirajane sourit machiavéliquement. Elle pourrait essayer de les mettre ensemble. Dans ses pensées, elle avait baissé sa garde et ne vit pas Julian arriver derrière elle. Dans un coup bien calculé, pour ne pas lui faire mal et l'assomer, Julian la frappa. La démone se retransforma en jolie maman et tante et tomba sur le sol, un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres. Les deux coéquipiers purent passé à la seconde épreuve.

Deux jours plus tard.

Ca y est Tim était un mage de rang S . Lui et Julian après avoir vaincu Mirajane, avait passé les deux autres épreuves avec brillo. Il était maintenant chez lui, en train de souper avec sa famille. Il racontait des anecdotes sur les épreuves en se gardant bien de parler de son combat contre sa mère. Mais sa soeur, Mélodie curieuse de nature voulût savoir comment il avait fait pour battre leur mère.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux et ça m'a pertubée ! rigola Mirajane

\- De qui ? questionna Mélodie

\- De personne, c'était une feinte ! se défendit Tim

Les deux femmes Draer, pas convaincu par la défense de Tim, se mirent à le harceler de questions. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise demanda de l'aide à son père. Le grand Luxus lui répondit simplement que c'était normal d'être amoureux à son âge. Même son père s'y mettait. Tim s'enfuit de la table où sa mère et sa soeur le mitraillait de questions génantes. Ce mensonge allait le poursuivre, plus qu'il ne le croyait. La prochaine fois, il inventerait un mensonge qui ne le lierait pas aux délires de sa mère et sa soeur !


	10. Chapter 10

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, une petite fille avait les yeux ouvert. Quelques rayons de soleil s'infiltraient pour éclairer la pièce. Le fillette se redressa dans son lit et sourit: on était dimanche. Elle descendit de son lit avec l'agilité d'un chat. Elle se retrouva face à la porte, elle atteignait juste la poignée. Une chance. Toujours discrète, elle se faufila dans le couloir. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la maison. La petite fille se dirigea vers la porte en face de la sienne et y entra. C'était une chambre aussi sombre que la sienne. Dans le lit, deux yeux vert la fixait. Elle s'avança pris la personne qui se trouvait à bord du lit pour la poser par terre.

\- Dis Nixie, je peux emporter Doudou ? s'exclama un petit garçon de 5 ans.

\- Oui mais chut ! Pas de bruit d'accord ? répondit la concernée agée de 7 ans.

Les deux enfants étaient frère et soeur. Nixie avait des cheveux bleus foncés et des yeux azurs. C'était une petite fille très sociable et joyeuse mais extrèmement boudeuse. Son frère, Alexander était moins perturbateur. On savait de suite de qui il était le fils avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux vert luisant.

Les deux jeunes sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte la plus au fond de couloir. Nixie qui maitrisait la discrétion mieux que personne, ouvrit cette porte et s'y faufila entrainant son frère avec elle. Devant eux se trouvait un lit avec à son bord deux personnes qui dormaient paisiblement, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait suivre. Les enfants se plantèrent devant le lit.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'il faut faire Alex ? demanda Nixie

\- Oui !

\- Très bien alors maintenant !

Sans se faire prier, les deux chenapans hurlèrent:

\- PAPA ! MAMAN !

Le dit Papa sursauta et se redressa d'un bond

\- QUOI !? QU'EST QUI S'PASSE !?

L'émotion passée, il bassa les yeux et découvrit ses enfants, debout devant le lit, avec une mine qui en disait long sur les intentions. A coté de lui, une jeune femme, aussi réveillée par les hurlements des deux fripouilles, tentait de se rendormir pensant que son mari s'en occuperait. C'était sans compter son fils qui se mit à brailler :

\- Veut un bisou de Maman !

Là, elle ne pût résister plus longtemps et sortit des couvertures. Dans un soupir et en se frottant les yeux, elle dit :

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous vous levez ?

\- On peut rester avec vous ? minauda la fillette

\- Comme si on avait le choix , allez grimpez ! déclara le père

Le frère et la soeur ne se firent pas prier et montèrent sur le lit. Le temps que leur parents finissent de s'embrasser, ils s'installèrent sous les couvertures. Le plus jeune voulût lui aussi un bisou de sa mère, qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir, sous le regard boudeur de sa fille qui elle aussi en voulait un. Sa mère la regarda bouder en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à son père avec cette moue. Elle gloussa et lui donna ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Et moi ? J'ai pas de bisou ? quémenda le père

\- Tu viens de l'avoir Bixrow !

\- J'en veux un deuxième ! S'il te plait Lisanna, supplia Bixrow

Sous son regard, sa femme craqua et lui en fit un autre. Satisfait il sourit. Puis il porta son attention sur son fils qui le fixait.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Alex ? demanda le mage.

\- Pourquoi j'ai eu qu'un bisou alors que Papa il en a eu deux ?!

\- On va arranger ça ! sourit Lisanna

Sans prévenir, elle lui fit pleinde bisous et commença à le chatouiller. Le petit garçon se mit à rire, ce qui fit rire sa soeur et elle aussi, commença à la chatouiller. Suivit une bataille de chatouilles sous le regard protecteur de Bixrow.

\- Papa il a pas eu de gilis ! s'écria Nixie en fonçant sur son père.

D'un coup, Bixrow se retrouva sous sa femme et ses enfants qui le chatouiller.

Et tout les dimanches matins commencent comme ça.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Ça ne vas pas Carla ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Je vais très bien merci !

Wendy n'insista pas plus au près de son exceed. Bien sur que Carla avait menti mais la mage avait parfaitement compris qu'il valait mieux la laissait ruminer tranquille. Elle se leva et alla voir Natsu, debout près du tableau des missions.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Happy et Carla ? demanda la dragon slayer

\- Aucune idée, il est arrivé ce matin en boudant.

\- Oh...

Wendy, maintenant âgée de 23 ans, soupira. Happy et Carla était un couple très mignon mais surement celui qui se disputait le plus après Elfman et Evergreen. Leurs chamailleries pouvaient durer des jours et dans ce cas, Happy retournait vivre avec Natsu et Lucy tandis que Carla et leur petit exceed venaient se plaindre chez elle. Oui car les deux exceeds malgré leurs différents avaient engendré un petit chaton du nom de Nélio. C'était une joli boule de poils blanche avec les traits d'Happy. Il adorait voletait autour des gens et la jeune Rosa Dragnir s'était pris d'affection pour lui dès qu'il était né. Elle s'occupait de lui et ils ne se séparaient presque jamais. Il était toujours d'une humeur jovial mais aujourd'hui, malgré le sourire de Rosa, il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser. Wendy s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est qui ne vas pas Nélio ? Tu ne t'amuse pas avec Rosa aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. répondit tristement le petit chaton blanc.

\- Qu'est qui se passe ?

Le jeune exceed regarda sa mère boire son thé, près de Reby et il tourna la tête vers son père, qui embêtait la constellasioniste, de l'autre coté de la guilde. Il soupira. Wendy qui avait suivi des yeux ses mouvements, compris ce qui le chagrinait. Personne n'aime voir ses parents se disputer. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Le petit se mit à sourire faiblement. La dragon slayer était douce dans ses gestes et elle ne le brusquait pas.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'ils se sont disputés ! renifla Nélio, au bord des larmes

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Wendy

\- Parce que ...

Le jeune exceed renifla plus fort et la jeune femme le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. Comment un enfant d'à peine quatre ans pouvait-il être la cause d'une dispute ? Wendy était sur que le petit n'avait rien fait de mal. Happy et Carla se disputaient toujours pour des choses futiles. Carla démarrait au quart de tour lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Tout le monde avait l'habitude de les voir se crêper le chignon pour un verre d'eau renversé ou un lit pas bien fait. Carla aimait l'ordre. Et Happy était quelqu'un de maladroit.

\- Je suis sur que tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Nélio se détendit un peu aux paroles de la bleu. Mais il restait persuader que c'était lui qui était la cause des querelles de ses parents. Il détestait les voir comme ça. Sa mère ruminait dans son coin, un air renfrogné sur son joli visage et son père, à l'autre bout de la guilde faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et lui, il subissait. Chaque couple se disputait au moins une fois mais pour ses parents c'était presque quotidien. Ils arrivaient toujours à se rabibocher mais une fois une tempête passé, une suivante débarquait quelques jours après la précédente. Et aujourd'hui Nélio savait que c'était sa faute.

\- Raconte moi, pourquoi tes parents se sont disputés cette fois-ci ? questionna Wendy

\- Ce matin au petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas faim et j'ai refusé de manger le poisson que Papa m'a proposé. Alors Maman s'est mis à s'énerver en lui disant qu'il devait arrêté de me nourrir au poisson. Et elle m'a proposé une tasse de thé. Mais j'avais pas faim alors j'ai dis non. Et la c'est Papa qui as dit à Maman que le thé ce n'était pas de la nourriture et que ce n'était pas ça qui allait me donner des forces. Après ils ont continués à se disputait la dessus. Papa disait que le poisson c'était très bon pour la santé et Maman criait pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas que le poisson dans la vie et qu'une tasse de thé était toujours bénéfique. Et puis Papa est parti.

Wendy arqua les sourcils. Encore une broutille inutile. Elle rassura le jeune exceed en lui disant que ce n'était certainement pas sa faute si ses parents avaient des goûts différents.

\- Et toi, tu as une préférence entre le poisson et le thé ?

\- Non j'aime bien les deux, répondit simplement Nélio, en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est que tu adores manger ?

\- Le gâteau au chocolat blanc de Mira ! sourit l'exceed. Mais Maman veut pas que j'en mange, elle dit que c'est trop sucré !

\- Tu peux faire une exception quand même ! Elle boit bien du thé, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas manger le gâteau de Mira ?

Wendy lui sourit chaleureusement et parti demander à Mirajane une part de son gâteau. L'exceed la regarda revenir avec son dessert préféré. Il se lécha les babines discrètement et regarda furtivement sa mère, toujours en train de boire son thé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit. Elle était suffisamment en colère, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Nélio dégusta le gâteau sur les genoux de la bleu et récupéra les dernières miettes dans son assiette.

\- Nélio, qu'est que tu manges ? gronda une voix

Nélio déglutit en entendant le ton de sa mère, qui venait de se poser juste devant lui et Wendy.

\- Ce n'est rien Carla, c'est juste du gâteau, défendit la dragon slayer

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il mange n'importe quoi et n'importe quand ! Wendy tu aurais du l'en empêcher !

\- C'est moi qui ai proposé ! Enfin Carla détends toi, ce n'est qu'un gâteau !

Wendy soupira en entendant la blanche râlait de nouveau. Elle veillait au grain sur son fils. Pas de sucreries avant et après le déjeuné, pas trop de sucre. Trop maman poule surtout. Une boule de poile bleu arriva bientôt à leur table mais ne se doutait pas que sa femme était en train de faire la morale à leur fils. En fait il ne savait pas qu'elle y était. Elle était caché derrière la jeune femme aux longues couettes bleus.

\- Nélio, ça te dis une parti de pêche avec moi et Natsu ? lança Happy

Et la tornade s'abatit.

\- Laisse le Happy, la pêche ne l'interesse pas. Et je veux que tu arrête de lui faire manger du poisson à toutes les occasions qui se présente.

\- Ne parle pas à sa place, il a peut être envie de venir ! Et d'abord le poisson c'est très bon ! contra le chat bleu

\- Carla, Happy, je ne cr...

\- Laisse Wendy, j'ai une idée, s'exclama Nélio

Ses parents avaient recommencés à se chamailler à propos du poisson et du thé. Ils se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda quelque chose à Mirajane. Il revint quelque seconde plus tard, suivit de Mirajane qui déposé la commande du jeune exceed sur la table. Wendy interrogea du regard le jeune chat blanc et celui-ci lui sourit. Il se racla la gorge ce qui eu pour effet d'alerter Carla. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et se tourna vers son fils chéri. Happy, le regarda.

\- Moi ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est le gâteau de Mira ! Prenez une part et arrêtez de vous disputer s'il vous plait, Maman et Papa.

Carla et Happy se regardèrent un moment et Carla pris son fils dans les bras. Elle lui chuchota un "désolé" de l'avoir impliqué dans les disputes. Happy sourit à son fils et regarda la blanche levait les yeux au ciel devant ses yeux de merlan fris. Ils se prirent dans les bras et dégustèrent le gâteau. Wendy sourit et laissa la famille exceed dégustait ce moment. Mais elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle entendit Carla dire que ce gâteau était trop sucré et Happy la contra en disant qu'il était succulent. Elle soupira et s'éloigna pour de bon. Que se soit du thé, du poisson ou même le célèbre gâteau de Mira, ça n'allait jamais !


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu trainait les pieds. Ses filles l'avaient entrainées avec elles pour faire les boutiques. Ou plutôt pour trouver le cadeau idéal pour Lucy. Dans deux jours c'était la fête des mères et les deux filles Dragnir n'avaient pas encore trouver ce qu'elles voulaient offrir à leur mère. Layla voulait lui offrir des vêtements sachant que sa mère était une fan de mode. Mais Rosa voulait trouvait un cadeau plus original. Les deux sœurs s'étaient disputées et avaient failli partir chacune de leurs cotés. Natsu avaient réglé l'affaire et maintenant les deux filles arpentaient les rues de Magnolia à la recherche de la perle rare. Elles rentraient puis sortaient des boutiques. Elles prenaient puis posaient les objets qui les intéressaient sans pour autant les acheter. Et Natsu suivait tant bien que mal. Voila deux heures que les filles cherchaient le cadeau parfait, sans jamais rien trouvait à leur goût. Et le Dragon Slayer rouspétait : c'était si compliqué les femmes ! Et pourquoi vouloir un cadeau exceptionnel ? C'est vrai que Lucy aimait les belles choses mais ce n'était pas mieux de lui offrir des fleurs ? En tout cas c'est ce que Natsu ferait.

\- Bon les filles, j'aimerai rentré ! Dépêchez vous de trouver ce fichu cadeau ! râla le manipulateur de flammes.

\- Patience Papa ! Un cadeau ne se trouve pas comme ça ! répondit l'ainée

\- J'ai déjà trouvé moi ! dit fièrement Natsu

\- Ouais des fleurs, très original !

\- Au moins ça lui plaira !

Rosa soupira. Des fleurs c'était très bien et très joli mais trop banal. De plus si son père allait lui en acheter, elles n'allaient pas faire pareil. La plus vieille se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est qui serait très original et qui lui plairait sans être trop encombrant et cher ? Pas de vêtements, trop classique. Elles avaient pensé à lui offrir une clé d'argent mais le prix était trop élevé. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui ne passait pas partout et qui ressemblait à leur mère. Layla avait eu l'idée de faire un gâteau mais elle ne savait pas cuisiner. Et Rosa non plus. Quand à leur père, il avait interdiction de s'approcher des fourneaux, depuis qu'il avait failli faire flamber leur maison. La petite blonde avait également proposé des sels de bains car Lucy adoré prendre des bains. Mais elles n'avaient pas trouvé ça dans les magasins de Magnolia.

\- Qu'est qu'on va faire Rosa ? s'enquit la plus jeune, désespérée.

\- Je ne sais pas je réfléchie ! Papa de l'aide serait la bienvenue ! se retourna Rosa pour pouvoir regarder son père. Sauf qu'il n'était pas derrière elle.

Rosa l'aperçut sur un banc, essoufflé. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Faire les courses n'avait jamais était le passe temps favori du Dragon Slayer. Quand leur mère l'emmenait, il revenait vider de toute énergie et ne bougeait plus un seul muscle.

\- Papa, on t'a pas emmené pour que tu te reposes ! Debout, tant qu'on à pas trouvé le cadeau on ne s'arrête pas !

\- Continuez sans moi ... je... je suis sur le point de ... de mourir suite à un point de coté, agonisa Natsu.

\- Ok, on s'arrête deux minutes et après on y retourne ! déclara Rosa en voyant sa sœur, s'installer elle aussi sur le banc.

\- Trop de bonté ma chérie !

Rosa soupira et s'assit elle aussi sur le banc à coté de son père. Elle ne pensait pas que trouvait un cadeau pour le fête des mères était si compliqué. La prochaine fois elle achèterait des fleurs avant son père. La jeune fille voulait vraiment faire plaisir à sa mère et elle ne pouvait pas rentrer les mains vides. Elle reprit espoir de trouver le cadeau idéal et se leva d'un bond.

\- Allez on y vas ! s'exclama Rosa, devant la mine désespéré de son père.

\- Oui ! Allez Papa lèves toi !

Natsu se leva en rechignant. Vivement qu'ils le trouvent ce cadeau qu'il puisse s'étendre dans un bon canapé. Ils marchaient dans les rues, toujours à l'affût du moindre objet qui serait susceptible de plaire à la constellasioniste. Et c'est là, dans un coin de rue que Rosa le vit. Brillant au soleil, bleu océan avec une forme de sirène. Les yeux de Layla s'illuminèrent et elle sauta littéralement de joie. Natsu quand à lui, fixait l'objet avec sérieux. Il hésitait. Cet objet était certes parfait pour sa femme mais il n'était pas sur de sa réaction quand elle le verrait. Il regarda ses filles s'extasiaient devant la vitrine. Elles ne bougeraient pas, il en était certain. Têtues commets elles étaient. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention de son ainée. Pour la rassurer il sourit et leur dit d'entrer dans la boutique pour acheter cette fabuleuse trouvaille. Rosa et Layla étaient ravies de leur achat et leur mère allait adoré.

 _Deux jours plus tard._

Layla ne tenait plus en place. Elle gigotait sur sa chaise. Rosa mangeait calmement mais était tout aussi enthousiaste que sa jeune sœur. Elles avaient décidés avec leur père d'offrir les cadeaux à la fin du repas. Layla avait mangé avec une rapidité étonnante et maintenant elle attendait que sa sœur et ses parents ai finis. Une fois, que tout le monde avait terminé son assiette et que la table était propre, Rosa fila dans sa chambre cherchait le paquet rose qui contenait le présent. Quand elle revint à la cuisine, sa sœur sautilla de joie.

\- Bonne fête Maman ! crièrent les deux Dragnir en tendant le paquet.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes des amours !

Lucy se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'emballage. ce qu'elle en sortit lui coupa la respiration. Dans ses mains elle tenait un magnifique stylo, couleur océan et le capuchon était en forme de sirène. Elle le tourna dans tout les sens et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non elle ne devait pas pleurer devant ses , qui attendait cette réaction, passa sa main autour de la taille de Lucy. Rosa et Layla, elles, étaient pétrifiées devant la réaction de leur mère. Elle pleurait. Du moins presque. Ses larmes menaçaient de tomber. Layla voyant sa mère dans cette état pour un cadeau se jeta sur elle.

\- Maman ! Qu'est qu'il y a ?! Ça ne te plait pas ?!

Lucy pris sa fille dans ses bras et lui sourit. Oh que si ça lui plaisait. La sirène sur le capuchon lui rappelait juste une amie chère qu'elle avait perdue. Un sujet sensible pour la mage. Elle n'en parlait jamais même pas avec ses esprits.

\- Ça me plais énormément ! Merci mes chéries ! sourit-elle en prenant également Rosa dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes filles, toujours perturbées par les larmes de leur mère se serrèrent plus contre elle. Lucy essuya l'eau salée au bord de ses yeux et se retourna vers Natsu.

\- Et toi Natsu, tu as quelque chose pour moi où tu as oublié comme l'année dernière ?

Natsu sortit de son dos un gros bouquet de fleurs ! Lucy émerveillait, l'embrassa et pris les fleurs pour les sentir à pleins poumons. Et puis:

\- Atchoum !

\- Me dis pas que t'es allergique Lu', grimaça le Dragon Slayer.

\- Je crois, si ! renifla Lucy.

Natsu fit une grimace de déception mais Lucy le rassura en disant que c'était l'intention qui comptait. Il grogna en disant que la prochaine fois il ferrait un gâteau. Et l'année suivante, il le fit sauf que quand Lucy rentra à la maison, elle la retrouva en flamme. Seule et unique hypothèse : Natsu avait osé s'approchait de la cuisine !


	13. Chapter 13

Adolescence. Grey détestait cette période dans la vie d'un enfant. Et Juvia encore plus. Un ado, ça passe mais deux c'est intenable. Ivy et Roy ont grandi si vite et Juvia n'a rien vu venir. Ils ont maintenant 16 ans et les deux veulent vivre leur vie. Juvia leur à bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne les laisserait pas quitter le nid aussi facilement. Aujourd'hui les Fullbusters ont décidé de partir à la montagne. Enfin Juvia a décidé de partir. Grey a accepté de la suivre, non sans râler car il voulait partir en mission. Tout était près, les bagages attendaient dans l'entrée. Attendre quoi ? Et bien souvenez vous des deux jumeaux en pleine adolescence. Grey commençait serieusement à s'impacientait, ils allaient louper le train si Roy et Ivy n'arrivaient pas bientôt. La jeune fille ne pouvant pas partir sans une tenue adéquate, était parti faire les boutiques il y a deux heures. Roy devait être à la guilde, espérant se faire oublier. Juvia grogna et demanda à son mari d'aller chercher le jeune homme tandis qu'elle attendait Ivy à la maison. Ils se rejoindraient à la gare.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard_

Juvia scrutait la gare à la recherche de Grey et Roy. Leur train n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle entendit Ivy râlait en disant qu'ils avaient passés l'âge de partir en vacances en famille. La mage ne fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et reporta son attention sur l'entrée de la gare. Enfin, elle les vit. Grey tirait son fils par l'oreille et lorsqu'il arriva près des deux femmes, il le lâcha brusquement. Roy grimaça en se tenant l'oreille. Le mage de glace regarda sa fille, assise sur sa valise en train de grogner . Le week-end allait être long, il le sentait. Le train arriva et ils s'installèrent dans un wagon après avoir rangé les bagages. Ivy et Roy en face de leur parents. Grey soupira fortement. Juvia quand à elle pensait qu'elle allait avoir à monter le ton mais non. Pour l'instant ses deux enfants se contentaient de râler tout bas. Mais elle le savait, ça ne risquait pas de durer. Le voyage dura une heure. Une heure de silence venant de la part des jumeaux qui, Juvia s'en doutait, faisaient la tête.

Le train s'arréta et la famille descendit. Juvia avait loué un chalet pour l'occasion. Les Fullbusters s'y rendirent à pied. Arrivé devant le chalet, Grey sourit. Cela lui rappellait de nombreux souvenirs. La nymphe ouvrit la porte et ses deux adolescents se faufilèrent à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. Roy se laissa tomber sur un fauteul et Ivy inspecta la piè chalet normal avec un grand salon muni d'une cheminée, deux chambres et une mini cuisine. La jeune fille grogna. Elle allait devoir partager la chambre avec son frère. Grey posa les bagages dans l'entrée et entreprit d'allumer un bon feu. Ce genre d'expédition le rendait nostalgique. Combien de fois s'était-il réchauffé devant un bon feu après les entrainements avec Oul. Il sourit. Juvia,voyant que son mari était finalement heureux d'être ici, se retourna pour regarder la réaction de ses enfants.

\- Ça vous plait ? demanda la mage d'eau.

\- Mouais... dommage que ça soit pas une chambre chacun ! râla le garçon.

\- Et toi Ivy ?

\- Pas de sèche cheveux, je dois partager la chambre avec Roy, il fait un froid de canard et mes chaussures sont trempées !

\- Une plainte de plus et je te ramènes à la gare ! gronda Grey.

\- J'ai pas voulue venir moi, on m'a obliger ! Ramène moi ça m'arrangera !

\- Pas ce ton avec moi Ivy, menaça Grey.

\- Alors je me tais mais vous attendez pas à me voir sortir, je reste bien au chaud !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille partit dans la chambre, rangeait ses trois valises. Juvia vit son mari serrait les poings avant de marmoner qu'il sortait prendre l'air. La mage savait qu'il adorait sa fille et il detestait monter le ton avec elle. C'était sa princesse. Elle soupira et partit préparer un bon diner pour les réchauffer. Roy, quand à lui était resté assis dans le fauteuil. Il regardait les flammes qui dansait dans la cheminée. Sa soeur allait trop loin des fois. Lui aussi, révait de liberté et d'indépendance mais était encore trop attaché à sa mère pour vraiment partir. Ivy faisait sa rebelle mais au fond, il la connaissait par coeur : elle voulait elle aussi restait à la maison. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Son père regardait le paysage recouvert d'un blanc pur. Roy, pris d'une impulsion, se leva et remis son manteau pour sortir.

Quelques minutes après le départ de son frère, Ivy sortit de la chambre avec ses chaussures et alla les placer devant le feu. Elle resta quelques minutes à se réchauffer. Elle entendait sa mère qui préparer le repas. La jeune fille se mit alors à réfléchir. Elle detestait se disputer avec ses parents, surtout son père, qui la traitait comme une princesse depuis sa naissance. Quans elle était petite, elle s'amusait tout le temps avec lui. Ils allaient faire du patin, des ballades, du shopping. Mais en grandissant, Ivy s'était éloigné de tout ça. Elle préférait trainait à la guilde avec ses amis et partir en besoin de liberté se faisait grandement ressentir. Elle entendit alors un cri. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre mais ne vit qu'une étendue blanche. La neige. Un élément qu'elle appréciait énormement. La fusion de la glace et de l'eau. Un élément dans lequel elle se serrait jetée il y a quelques années. Mais la, elle n'avait pas envie de ruiner sa coiffure et de se mouiller.

\- Ivy ?

Juvia apparût et Ivy leva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour dehors ?

\- Il fait trop foid, je suis bien au chaud.

Juvia soupira et repartit en cuisine, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bien sur qu'elle en avait envie. Juvia l'avait bien vu dans ses yeux. Elle restait sa fille. Ivy regardait toujours le paysage quand elle vit quelque chose passer rapidement devant les carreaux. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que c'était. La chose en question repassa en sens inverse devant ses yeux. Et c'est la qu'elle les vit. Son père et son frère, en train de se livrer une bataille de boules de neige. Comme deux enfants. Roy tombait dans la neige, faisant semblant d'être touché par son paternel et se relevait aussitôt. Grey arborait une mine joueuse et s'amusait peut être plus que son fils. La bataille était féroce et les rires des deux hommes retentissaient dans les montagnes. Et aussi dans les oreilles d 'Ivy. Depuis longtemps, son frère avait arreté de jouer à ce genre de jeux. Et la, il retombé en enfance. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ca avait l'air drolement amusant. Elle eu une hésitation et cria finalement :

\- Maman je sors !

Juvia sourit à l'entente de la phrase de sa fille. Ivy enfila ses bottes et son manteau et sortit. Elle avança de quelques pas. Pas un bruit. Ils devaient sans doute se cacher en attendant qu'un des deux attaque l'autre. Elle s'enfonça dans la neige. Le froid lui arracha un frisson mais elle ne retourna pas à l'intérieur pour autant. Et soudain dans un grand cri, les deux hommes de la famille se précipitérent sur l'adolescente et lui envoyèrent une salve de neige. La jeune fille cria et regarda les coupables d'un air joueur.

\- Ah vous voulez jouer à ça ! C'est parti !

Ivy fit un cri de guerre et fonça droit sur son frère qui prenait un malin plaisir à tremper sa soeur jumelle. S'en suivit un combat entre le frère et la soeur. Les deux tombèrent à la renverse et continuèrent leur combat dans la poudreuse. Juvia alertée par les cris de ses enfants déboula dehors une cuillère en bois à la main.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous criez com... commença t-elle avnt de se recevoir une boule de neige.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son cher et tendre ricannait. Ni une, ni deux Juvia se lança dans la bataille. Ses deux enfants d'abord stupéfaits ne tardèrent pas à continuer leur combat mais cette fois-ci ils s'allièrent contre leurs parents. S'en suivit une heureuse bataille de boule de neige entre les membres de la famille Fullbusters. Au bout d'une heure, Juvia proposa de rentrer car il faisait de plus en plus foid et la neige commençait à tomber. C'est ainsi que la petite famille se retrouva au coin du feu. Roy était assis en tailleurs face à sa soeur qui elle était bien installée sur un coussin, son père à coté d'elle. La mage d'eau arriva, distribuant des chocolats chauds bouillants et des marshmallow. Elle s'assit à coté de son fils. Personne ne parlait, chacun savourait son chocolat, piquant quelques fois un marshmallow ou deux.

\- Finalement on est bien ici. murmura Ivy.

\- Ouais.

\- Je vous avez dit qu'on passerait un bon week-end ! s'exclama Juvia.

Grey regarda sa ils étaient bien là. Loin du monde, coupé de tout. Juste eux, les Fullbusters. Ivy appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et marmona un désolé. Voyant sa soeur agir comme ça, Roy fit pareil : il posa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Les deux parents sourirent. Ils étaitent peut être adolescents et à la recherche de liberté mais rien ne vaut un bon moment passé avec sa famille.

\- La prochaine fois, on dira à Oncle Léon de venir ! s'exclama Ivy.

La demande fût rejetée.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Néji c'est l'heure de la sieste viens !

Néji arrêta de respirer. Il était bien caché derrière les rideaux du salon et il attendait qu'on le trouve. Mais il ne voulait pas faire la sieste, ça hors de question. Dès que sa mère l'aurai trouver, il se faufilerai entre ses jambes pour lui échapper et tenterait par tout les moyens de ne pas aller dormir. Il détestait aller à la sieste, c'était pour les petits par pour les garçons de 7 ans comme lui. Sa soeur de 4 ans pouvait y aller, elle. Mais pas lui. De toute façon il n'arrivait jamais à dormir en pleine après-midi.

\- Bouh !

Néji poussa un petit cri et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, sa mère l'attrapa par dessous les bras et le leva. Ça y est, il était fichu. Bon pour passer une heure enfermé dans sa chambre, alors que le soleil brillait dehors. Il fit une moue boudeuse mais sa mère lui fit des bisous dans le cou, son grand point faible. Il se débattit autant qu'il pu mais sa mère continua. Un instant lus tard, elle le déposa sur son lit.

\- Dors un tout petit peu et après tu ira jouer avec Tonton Sting.

\- Mais je veux y aller maintenant Maman ! se plaignit le petit.

\- Non d'abord tu fais dodo. Et ne réveille pas ta soeur.

Yukino Cheney se dirigea vers la porte et fit un sourire à son fils avant de s'en aller. Elle souffla bruyamment avant d'aller elle aussi se reposer. Son fils était une vrai pile électrique. Il courrait, sautait dans tout les sens. Yukino se demandait souvent de qui il tenait ça. Certainement pas de elle. Elle était d'un naturel calme et posée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit un bon livre pour se détendre avant de devoir de nouveau affronter la tempête.

Néji, quand à lui, n'avait même pas pensé à fermer les yeux une seule seconde. Dès que sa mère avait fermer la porte, il avait sauté de son lit et avait entreprit de jouer aux voitures. Il positionna les différentes voitures comme si elles étaient sur une route et prit ses meilleurs véhicules pour les mettre en haut de la rampe de lancement. Il plaça une jolie décapotable rouge en haut du tremplin et la lança à toute vitesse et criant " Whouu qu'elle rapidité de la part de la décapotable!". Il recommença la manœuvre avec une ferrari bleu. Puis avec une verte.

Sa sœur qui dormait juste à coté, se réveilla en sursaut et commença à brailler en appelant sa mère. Yukino débarqua dans la pièce et vit son fils, qui au passage ne l'avait même pas vu rentrer, en train de jouer aux petites soupira et alla calmer sa fille.

\- Néji, tu as réveiller Leiko. Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'aime pas faire la sieste, j'ai pas besoin de la faire ! s'exclama le garçon.

\- Si tu en a besoin. Range tes jouets et viens te mettre au lit !

A contre cœur, le petit garçon délaissa ses jouets pour venir se mettre sous la couette. Sa mère voulue l'embrasser mais il lui tourna le dos. Yukino ne tenta pas autre chose et s'en alla. Néji soupira dans son lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir. Il regarda sa jeune sœur qui aller bientôt retourner au pays des rêves. Elle serrait contre elle son doudou à l'effigie de Frosch. Sa sœur adorait le petit chat vert, elle le vénérait. Rogue en était parfois jaloux. Sa fille préférait son matou à lui. Elle jouait tout le temps avec lui et Lector. Néji préférait s'amuser avec son oncle Sting. Il était drôle et faisait tout le temps des bêtises. D'ailleurs son père ne voulait pas qu'il prenne exemple sur Sting.

Néji se tourna dans son lit, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire passer cette heure de torture plus vite. Il descendit de son lit et alla prendre un livre à image. La veilleuse était allumé mais il ne voyait rien. Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et ralluma la lumière. Sa sœur gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le garçon passa les pages lentement pour bien regarder les images. Quelques instants plus tard, il reposa le livre. Que faire maintenant ? Il prit un livre qui dépassait et regarda à l'intérieur. Un album photo. Il s'installa sur son lit et regarda les photos. Il y en avait de lui, quand il était encore petit, de sa sœur et lui dans le bain. La photo de mariage de ses parents prenait une page entière. Il reconnu sur l'image sa tante Minerva et son oncle Sting. Il y avait aussi son oncle Gajeel avec sa femme Reby. Il reconnut également Lucy, qui s'entendait très bien avec sa mère. Néji l'aimait beaucoup. Quand elle venait, elle apportait toujours des cadeaux pour lui et Leiko. Il vit aussi Natsu et son chat, Happy. Et il reconnu sa tante Angel, qu'il voyait rarement. Il tourna la page. Il gloussa. La photo représentait son oncle Sting et son père quand ils étaient plus jeune. Néji sourit. Il avait les même yeux que son père. Par contre c'était sa sœur qui avait hérité de sa chevelure corbeau. Lui, il avait les cheveux argenté.

Trop absorbé par les images qui ornaient l'album, il n'entendit pas sa mère arrivait. Elle ouvrit la porte et porta son attention sur son fils. Elle était venue car elle avait vu la lumière sous la porte. Elle se racla la gorge et Néji leva la tête. Il fût surpris de trouver sa mère. Il ne faisait pas de bruit cette fois-ci.

\- Si tu n'a pas dormi au moins un quart d'heure, tu n'ira pas avec ton oncle, compris Néji ?

La mage referma une nouvelle fois la porte, en espérant que cette menace le fasse dormir un peu. Mais dans la tête de Néji, ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas sommeil, il n'allait pas se forcer à dormir. Il avait envie de crier juste pour embêter Leiko, comme ça sa mère le sortirait de la chambre. Mais elle serait capable de l'envoyer dormir dans sa chambre à elle. Le garçon grogna. Doucement, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit discrètement. Sa mère devait être au salon. Il referma la porte et entreprit de longer le couloir pour pouvoir se retrouver derrière le canapé. De la, il ferai peur à sa mère. Toujours discrétement, il se faufila derrière le canapé.

\- Bouhh !

Yukino sursauta et lâcha son livre. Elle tourna sa tête pour apercevoir son fils en train de lui tirer la langue. Elle rouspéta et se leva pour se mettre face à son fils. Il avait l'air fier de lui. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, signe qu'elle était exaspérée. Son fils allait dormir, elle se le promettait. Elle allait rester près de lui jusqu'à que le sommeil l'emporte. Elle voulue l'attraper mais Néji fût le plus rapide et se décala à tant avant de courir dans toute la maison, sa mère à ses trousses. Leur habitat n'était pas grand mais le jeune rebelle était rapide et surtout il connaissait d'excellentes cachettes. Il grimpa sur le canapé, passa sur le lit de ses parents pour échapper à sa mère. Il voulait crier comme un indien pour rendre le jeu plus marrant. Mais il ne voulait pas encore plus énerver sa mère. Déjà qu'elle semblait sur le bord de l'explosion. Si il le faisait, il serait sévèrement puni et il voulait éviter. Il tourna trois fois autour de la table avant de déguerpir à nouveau vers le salon. Yukino s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et surtout pour réfléchir à comment stopper ce monstre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle laissa tomber. Il était infatigable. Il était en train de sauter sur le canapé, joyeusement. Dès qu'elle s'approcha, il s'enfuit mais elle n'avait plus l'intention de l'attraper. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et souffla par le nez . Néji, fier de ne pas s'être fait attraper, sautait face à sa mère mais à une distance respectable au cas où ou elle n'aurait pas abandonner. Mais elle était tellement épuisée de sa course poursuite, qu'elle ne lèverait pas le petit doigt.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva sa femme exténuée sur le divan. Il sourit. Néji n'avait surement pas voulue faire la sieste et il avait embêter sa mère. Il attrapa le bonhomme dans ses bras.

\- Bon puisque tu ne veux pas dormir, on va aller jouer avec Tonton Sting !

\- Ouais ! s'exclama le garçon.

Il descendit des bras de son père et alla enfiler ses chaussures. Rogue s'assit à coté de sa femme et elle ouvrit à peine les yeux pour le regarder. Elle lui expliqua ce que le garnement avait trouvé pour éviter la sieste. Il sourit de nouveau et lui embrassa le crâne.

\- Tâche de te reposer, on va aller jouer et ce soir il dormira comme un loir !

\- Je suis prêt Papa!

\- Fait un bisou à ta mère et on y va !

Néji s'approcha doucement de sa mère et enlaça ses bars autour de son cou. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sauta du canapé pour se précipiter dehors afin d'aller profiter de son après-midi. Dès que Rogue eu fermé la porte, Yukino soupira et entreprit de faire une bonne sieste !


	15. Chapter 15

\- Enfin rentré Yan !

Yan sourit et acquiesça avant de prendre une gorgée de sa limonade. Meldy se trouvait à coté de lui et parlait avec Mirajane. Les deux étaient de vrais commères. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission de trois jours qu'il avait faite avec son père pour changer de son équipe. Ils devaient arrêter une bande de voleurs pas très difficile à battre mais extrêmement compliqué à trouver. Les bougres étaient doués pour se cacher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges écarlates fini son verre. Il allait rentrer chez lui prendre une bonne douche. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux femmes qui se trouvaient juste à coté.

\- Dis moi, tu as une copine en ce moment ? demanda l'ex membre de Crime Sorcière.

\- Quoi ? Je... Non bien sur que non ! bafoua Yan, gené.

\- Tu n'es plus aussi timide pourtant ! s'exclama la blanche.

\- Tu te souviens Mira, on pouvait pas le décrocher des jupons de sa mère et il restait toujours dans son coin !

\- Je m'en rappelle oui ! rigola Mirajane. Tu ne jouais jamais avec les autres, tu préférais les regarder.

\- C'est bon c'est du passé tout ça... grogna le garçon.

\- Comment est tu passé de timide à ouvert aux autres hein ?

\- Grâce à Papa ...

 _Flash Back_

 _Six ans plus tôt._

\- Yan ne restes pas la. Va jouer avec Layla et Mélodie.

Yan secoua vivement la tête et resta assis à regarder les autres enfants jouaient. Il était timide et n'osait pas aborder les autres. Et personne ne l'abordait. Il avait peur d'être rejeté. A dix ans il était encore accroché à sa mère ou son père. Les deux parents ne savaient pas quoi faire pour que leur fils aille s'amuser avec les autres. Depuis petit, il restait seul. Une fois, Layla lui avait proposé de jouer avec elle mais il avait refusé. Depuis elle avait fait d'autres demandes, elle ou Mélodie. Même Alexander lui avait proposé d'aller jouer mais il avait peur. Peur de dire une bêtise et que les autres enfants le laisse tomber. Peur d'être ennuyant. Il adorait voir les autres jouer, ça lui donner envie mais sa timidité reprenait toujours le dessus. Alors il restait loin, à observer comment se dérouler un chat perché ou une balle au prisonnier. Il jouait lui aussi mais tout avec sa grande sœur. Mais elle avait treize ans et pour elle, jouait à se courir après sans aucun but, n'était plus de son âge. Elle passait tout son temps à s'entrainer avec leur parents pour devenir une grande mage.

Jellal regardait son fils depuis le bar. Il savait que Yan avait très envie de rejoindre le groupe pour jouer mais il n'irait pas à cause de sa timidité. Ça en devenait presque une maladie. Le garçon était discret. Jamais il ne faisait de bêtises, jamais il ne hurlait. Il parlait quand il était avec lui ou Erza ou sa sœur Maiya. Il parlait aussi à Meldy ou à Milianna quand elle venait. Mais avec les autres et surtout les enfants, il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche. Sauf si c'était les enfants qui venaient le trouver . Et encore, la il se contentait juste de répondre part oui ou non. Jellal se leva et partit rejoindre son fils. Il s'accroupit face à lui. Le garçon leva ses yeux gris pour les planter dans ceux de son père.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ?

\- Non.

\- Yan il faudra bien qu'un jour tu ailles leur parler.

\- Un jour dans longtemps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sais c'est important que tu t'amuses à ton âge et tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

\- Si j'y arrive.

Jellal soupira. Têtu comme une mule. Il ferait tout pour éviter d'aller jouer. Il savait que son fils voulait des amis. Il devait juste se lancer. Erza ne voulait pas le brusquer mais si personne ne le faisait, il aurait des difficultés dans l'avenir. Pour les missions par exemple. Si il n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec le client, ce serai un gros problème.

\- Avoir des amis c'est important Yan. Ça permet d'échanger des choses, de connaitre quelqu'un de drôle avec qui tu t'entendras. Pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas d'être ami avec Layla ?

\- Elle ne m'aime pas...

\- Elle ne te connais pas et toi tu ne veux pas la connaitre donc tu lui fait comprendre que c'est toi qui ne l'aime pas. Tu vois. Elle a déjà essayait de venir te parler mais tu ne lui dit jamais rien. Il faut te lancer !

\- Mais j'ai peur...

\- Je sais mais tu ne pourras pas toujours rester derrière moi ou derrière ta sœur. Il faudra qu'un jour tu voles de tes propres ailes. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous mais c'est bien aussi de compter sur ses amis. Je sais que tu t'ennuie et que tu voudrais jouer avec eux. C'est le moment idéal non ? Il vont jouer au ballon. Tu adore y jouer avec Maiya alors vas-y !

Sur ces mots, Jellal poussa son fils vers le trio qui était composé de Layla, Mélodie et Alexander. Les enfants s'apprêtaient à aller jouer au ballon dans la cour de la guilde. Le seul garçon du groupe grimaçait. Jouer avec des filles ne l'enthousiasmait pas trop. En plus elles devaient être nulle. A quelques mètres de lui, Yan le regardait jonglait avec le ballon. Il se retourna vers son père. Celui-ci lui souriait et d'un geste de la main l'encourageait à aller vers Alexander. Il s'avança un peu. Pris d'un élan de courage il marcha en direction du jeune garçon. Son père croyait en lui. Il voulait lui faire plaisir.

\- Je...

\- Tiens Yan ! Tu veux pas venir jouer avec moi ? Layla et Mélodie veulent absolument jouer au ballon mais je suis le seul gars ! s'exclama Alexander en tirant la langue.

\- Je... Oui !

\- Super suis moi !

Yan se retourna vers son père et il le vit lever le pouce. Il sourit lui aussi et suivit son nouvel ami qui criait aux filles qu'il y avait un nouveau joueur. Les deux bambines accueillirent le garçon avec joie. Et ils se mirent à jouer.

 _Fin du Flash Back_

\- Jellal le père modèle ! rigola la rose.

\- En tout cas ça t'a fais du bien de suivre ses conseils parce que depuis tu t'es ouvert aux autres.

\- Il m'a quand même fallu un peu de temps !

\- Et depuis ce jour tu ne quittes plus Layla ! se moqua Meldy.

\- C'est elle qui ne me lâche pas !

\- Mensonges !

\- Yan ?

Le garçon se retourna pour apercevoir justement Layla. Elle souriait de toute ses dents. Le même sourire que son père, pensa Yan.

\- Ça te dirai de faire une mission avec moi. Seulement avec moi ? demanda Layla, les joues rouges.

\- Euh... je... c'est à dire.. que je ... Et bien... je ... euh oui !

Layla sourit encore plus et lui fit signe de la suivre. Meldy et Mirajane ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer face à la réaction du jeune homme. Le visage cramoisi, il se leva et suivit la jeune mage. Il essaya de trouver son père pour un dernier conseil mais il n'était malheureusement pas la.

\- Timide jusqu'au bout hein ?! rigola Meldy.


	16. Chapter 16

Aujourd'hui la famille Strauss se prépare pour faire un photo de famille. C'est Evergreen qui avait eu l'idée. Elle voulait avoir une jolie photo pour mettre dans un cadre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Alors aujourd'hui, chacun devait se faire beau pour créer un joli souvenir. Elle avait payé un photographe pour qu'il vienne les prendre chez eux. Il était arrivé tôt et avait installé un grand drap blanc pour que la famille soit prise devant lui. Il mettait en place son appareil en attendant que ses clients finissent de se préparer. La première à apparaitre fût Evergreen qui portait sa tenue fétiche, une robe verte mais celle-ci était plus longue qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses cheveux était impeccables, pas une mèche ne ressortait de son brushing parfait. Elle s'avança en souriant vers le photographe. Il l'a complimenta sur sa toilette. Puis apparu en haut des escaliers, les deux jumelles de cette famille : Keissy et Elize. Les deux fillettes de dix ans descendirent lentement les marches pour qu'on puissent les admirer même si il n'y avait personne. Elles portaient toute les deux de ravissantes robes à volants, rouge pour Keissy et verte pour Elize. Leurs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en chignon sur leurs têtes grâce à un ruban de la même couleur que leurs robes.

\- Vous êtes splendides les filles, sourit Evergreen, fière de ses deux enfants.

Heureusement que Mirajane était là. C'est elle qui avait cousu main les robes des deux demoiselles car aucunes tenues ne plaisaient aux fillettes dans les magasins qu'on trouvaient à Magnolia. Evergreen les avaient coiffées et elles ressemblaient à des poupées. Les jumelles passèrent devant le photographe en lui disant bonjours et s'assirent sur le canapé, qui avait changé de place pour que le drap blanc puisse être accroché. Evergreeen regarda le photographe faire les derniers réglages. Elle entendit les pas d'Elfman dans les escaliers. Son mari portait une chemise rouge qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blancs. Il avait réussi à les coiffer correctement. Il portait un pantalon en toile noir. Et bien sur, il portait une cravate noire. Evergreen n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire quoi mettre. Il était charmant. Il finit de descendre les marches et se planta devant la mage pour qu'elle retouche sa tenue. Elle se contenta de passer sa main sur un pli de sa chemise et lui sourit.

\- Ou est Julian ? demanda la brune.

\- Dans la salle de bains , il finit de se préparer.

Evergreen soupira. Il avait mis la journée à se pomponner. Son fils avait changé trois fois de tenue avant de trouver la bonne. Le garçon de onze ans faisait très attention à son apparence. Le photographe alerta Evergreen qu'il était prêt et qu'ils n'attendait plus qu'eux. La mage appela son fils mais il ne répondit pas. Il devait être dans la salle de bain. Elle dit au photographe de patientait quelques minutes le temps que son fils descende. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il attendit quelques minutes mais le jeune Strauss n'arrivait jamais. Evergreen commença à s'énerver. Que faisait-il encore ? La mage prit appuie sur la première marche, prête à monter les suivantes lorsqu'elle entendit son fils crier. Et elle le vit arriver en courant. Il descendit les marches rapidement avant de se poster devant sa mère. Il avait les joues rouges et avait l'air en colère. Il chercha des yeux ses sœurs et les vit en train de pouffer en le regardant.

\- Bande de pestes ! hurla Julian en voulant aller régler leur compte aux jumelles. C'était sans compter sur sa mère qui le retint .

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Regarde mes cheveux Maman !

Evergreen posa son regard sur les cheveux bruns de son fils et les observa. Il avait l'air dur comme du carton. Il avait encore du mettre le pot de gel sur sa tête. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la texture de la chevelure de son fils et fit la grimace. Ça collait. Le gel n'est pas aussi gluant d'habitude.

\- Qu'est que c'est ?

\- De la colle ! C'est les deux monstres assis la-bas qui m'ont fait ça !

Il montre du doigt ses sœurs qui rigolaient en regardant sa jolie crinière brune détruite par de la colle. Colle qu'elles avaient mis à la place du gel sans que Julian sans aperçoive. Le garçon, énervé par le rire de bécasse qu'avait ses sœurs, se retint d'aller leur mettre une rouste. Evergreen s'excusa au près du photographe et déclara qu'elle aller arranger les cheveux de son fils. Ils remontèrent les escaliers. Elfman soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Keissy et Elize embêtaient leur frère. En général ce n'était pas bien méchant et elles s'excusaient toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, elles aurait pu attendre le départ du photographe pour faire une bêtise. Dix minutes plus tard, Evergreen et son fils arrivèrent. Julian fusilla du regard ses sœurs. Le photographe prit chaque membres de la famille pour les installer devant le drap blanc. Il mit Elfman derrière vu sa taille imposante et Evergreen à sa droite. Julian se tenait de l'autre coté de son père. Les jumelles avaient été installées devant leurs parents. Le photographe leur dit de prendre une pose naturelle. L'homme aller se positionner derrière son appareil. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le déclencheur, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du salon. Evergreen lâcha un juron et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. Les coups sur la porte se stoppèrent. Mais quelqu'un parla.

\- Ever ? Ouvre je sais que vous êtes là. s'exclama la voix de Bixrow.

La mage souffla par le nez. Qu'est qu'il voulait celui-la ? Il venait toujours la déranger pour des broutilles. La dernière fois, il avait besoin de lui emprunter son fer à repasser parce qu'il avait casser celui de Lisanna et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire enguirlander. Elle n'avait revu son fer que quelques jours après et complètement fichu. Elle s'était demandé ce que le mage avait fabriquer avec. Dans un grognement, elle demanda au photographe d'attendre quelque instants. Il hoche la tête. Evergreen alla ouvrir la porte à Bixrow sans pour autant le laissait rentrer.

\- Qu'est que tu veux ?

\- C'est quoi cette tenue Ever ? C'est pas carnaval.

Une veine apparu sur le jolie front de la fée et elle redemanda au mage ce qu'il voulait.

\- Prête moi ton sèche cheveux !

\- Pourquoi faire encore ?

\- Question de vie ou de mort !

\- Hors de question va demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! lui fit t-elle en voulant claquer la porte mais il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Sois sympa Ever ! Je te le rendrais.

\- Sors de chez moi !

Mais Bixrow se dirigea vers le salon pour pouvoir accéder à la salle de bains des Strauss qui se trouvait à l'étage. Lorsqu'il vit le photographe, il compris mieux la tenue de sa partenaire. Et toute la famille avait sortie les habits du dimanche.

\- Tonton Bixrow ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles.

\- Salut les filles ! Elfman le rouge te va à ravir ! Je reviens je vais chercher un truc en haut !

Le mage des âmes monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller chercher l'objet de ses désir. Ce n'était pas sa faute si celui de Lisanna ne marchait pas. Il redescendit sous le regard désapprobateur d'Evergreen et lui fit un sourire en tirant la langue.

\- Dis au photographe de pas bouger, je vais chercher Lisanna et les gosses et je reviens comme ça on prends une photo tous ensemble !

Mais avant qu'Evergreen ne puisse répliquer, il était partit. Il allait revenir. Comme il l'avait dit, avec sa femme et ses enfants. La mage se dépêcha de retourner se mettre en place et demanda à l'homme chargé de la photo de se dépêcher de la prendre car le marionnettiste allait vite débarquer. Dans un mouvement rapide et précis le photographe leur ordonna de sourire et le flash apparût. Satisfait, il donna rendez-vous à la mère de famille pour le lendemain; pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa photo.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle eu la photo, elle l'accrocha au mur avec le cadre prévu. Elle se recula pour voir l'effet que cela donnait : sa famille resplendissait et illuminait le salon avec des sourires radieux.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjours à tous !_

 _Voila enfin le chapitre sur Happy, Carla et leur fils, Nélio. J'ai mis un bout de temps à l'écrire mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration._

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un Cobra x Kinanna et un Rogue x Yukino. Je ferais peut être un Sting x Minerva si j'ai de l'inspiration. Et pour le tout dernier chapitre j'aimerai faire quelque chose avec Asuka. Ne l'oublions pas, c'est la première née de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Le ciel de Magnolia resplendissait d'un bleu pur. Aucun nuages ne venait cacher les rayons du soleil qui réchauffait la cité. Et c'est dans cet azur que volait Happy. Et au bout de ses pattes, il tenait son fils, Nélio. Le père avait décidé, en cette belle journée, d'apprendre à son fils comment se servir de ses deux ailes. C'est pour ça qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les hauteurs de Magnolia. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour initier Nélio à voler. Carla avait été réticente à l'idée de voir son enfant déployer ses ailes. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il avait fait une mauvaise chute en jouant à chat-perché. Et l'exceed blanche ne voulait pas qu'il retombe. Mais Happy avait était très convainquant et elle les avait laissé filer. Non sans dicter à Happy les consignes de sécurité pour que Nélio revienne en un seul morceau.

Ils se posèrent dans l'herbe et Happy observa les environs. De l'herbe, quelques arbres, la colline était parfaite pour une piste de décollage.

\- Allez c'est parti Nélio !

\- Oui !

Happy déploya ses deux ailes et Nélio l'imita. Celles de son pères étaient nettement plus développés que les siennes. Son père fit battre quelques instants ses membres recouverts de plume et se souleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Pour commencer, tu vas juste essayer de décoller du sol sans aller plus haut que moi ! Bats juste des ailes doucement.

Nélio fit comme son père lui avait demander. Il battit des ailes doucement. Il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Tout joyeux à l'idée d'avoir réussi, il en oublia de battre des ailes et retomba brusquement. Happy l'aida à se relever et lui dit de ne pas se déconcentrer. Il lui affirma que c'était la partie la plus simple de cet entrainement. Nélio fit une moue triste avant de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras dès le début. Il réessaya plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à se stabiliser quelques secondes. Son père le félicita et il reposa ses pattes sur le sol.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir sur la suite du programme, Happy décida qu'avant de le faire voler plus haut que la cime des arbres, il devait apprendre à son fils comment utiliser le vent dans ses déplacements. Car le vent était un élément essentiel pour se diriger dans les cieux. Or ce jour la, aucune brise ne caressait Magnolia. Happy reporta donc cette partie de l'entrainement à un autre jour. Il aurai très bien pu aller chercher Wendy. La mage aurai pu créer des petits courants d'air. Sauf qu'il préférait que le vent vienne de lui même.

\- Bon, comme y'a pas de vent, tu vas essayer de voler verticalement. Et après, horizontalement.

C'est ainsi que Nélio se retrouva à devoir voler en vertical. Il mit beaucoup de temps à saisir les mouvements exacts qui lui permettrait de se déplacer comme le voulais son père. Au bout d'une énième tentative, il réussi tant bien que mal à voler à la vertical. Il n'alla pas bien haut, Happy préférait qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop du sol. Cela éviterait les accidents. le chaton blanc passa au second exercice, celui de voler à l'horizontal. Pour ça il devait prendre un peu d'élan. Happy lui avait montré comment s'élancer de la colline pour pouvoir voler horizontalement. Nélio imita les gestes de son père mais ne battit pas assez fort des ailes et retomba de suite dans la pelouse. Il se frotta le nez couvers de terre, sous les rires du chat bleu. Après plusieurs efforts, le chaton parvint à voler à l'horizontal à quelques centimètres du sol.

Quelques exercices plus tard et après une pause, l'exeed de la Salamandre déclara qu'il fallait qu'il vole au moins à deux mètres au dessus du terrain. Si il n'y arrivait pas, il reprendrait cette leçon plus tard. Nélio hocha la tête en silence. Il avait quand même un peu peur de chuter. Mais son père avait confiance en lui alors il essayerait. Happy le pris dans ses bras et s'éleva à deux mètres. Nélio déploya ses ailes et Happy le lâcha.

\- Vole à l'horizontale Nélio. Ne t'arrête pas de battre des ailes.

Nélio, sous les conseils de son père, avança dans le ciel. Heureux d'y arriver, il sourit mais continua de se concentrer.

\- Continue comme ça, c'est très bien, lui cria Happy.

Le chat bleu s'avança lui aussi pour récupérer son fils, car il n'avait pas aborder le sujet des demi-tour. Il se plaça à coté de lui et vit son fils sourire de toute ses dents. Il sourit à son tour. Il n'avait eu aucun doute; son fils était très doué. Happy dépassa Nélio pour se placer quelques mètres devant lui, afin de le rattraper. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que le vent se lève. Un bourrasque frappa de plein fouet Nélio, qui fût déséquilibrait. Il essaya de se remettre droit mais un nouveau coup de vent l'en empêcha et le fit chuter. Le chat bleu, voyant son fils en difficulté et surtout en train de tomber, se précipita derrière lui pour le récupérer. Le chaton, voyant le sol approchait cria et ferma les yeux. Happy le rattrapa de justesse. Il le déposa au sol. Nélio ouvrit ses paupières lentement et se jeta sur son père en pleurnichant. Happy le consola du mieux qu'il pût avant de dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. Et il fit promettre à Nélio de ne surtout pas parler de cette incident à sa mère.

Ils retournèrent à la guilde avant de rentrer chez eux. Rosa ,la fille de Natsu savait que Nélio avait son premier cours de vol aujourd'hui. Elle se jeta sur lui pour avoir le conte rendu de l'entrainement. Nélio raconta son expérience à la jeune Dragnir, qui se mit à rêver qu'elle aussi pourrait un jour voler. En rentrant chez eux, Carla était elle aussi impatiente d'avoir le résumé de ce premier cours. Nélio raconta tout à sa mère. Sans oublier la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père. mais l'exceed de Wendy sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Elle essaya de tirer les vers du nez à son fils mais il ne dit rien. Jusqu'à qu'elle lui fasse du chantage. Sous la menace de ne plus aller à la guilde pour jouer avec Rosa et de cesser les cours de vol, le chaton avoua qu'il avait faillit tomber à cause du vent mais que son père l'avait rattraper.

Contre toute attente, Carla ne gronda personne mais à partir ce moment, elle fût présente à chaque entrainement !


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjours à tous !_

 _Finalement le one shot sur Cobra et Kinanna est sortit plus tôt que prévue ! Je vous laisse le lire !_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez Rogue et Yukino qui s'occupent de leur fille malade._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Kinanna lavait efficacement les verres. Elle regarda l'heure. Plus que dix minutes avant la fin de son service. Après, Lisanna la remplacerait pour la soirée. Elle avait hâte de rentrer. La journée avait été longue et rythmée par les commandes qui ne cessaient d'affluer. La chaleur y était pour quelque chose et Kinanna ne pût souffler que quand vint la fin d'après-midi. La soirée s'annonçait calme pour la guilde malgré la présence de Natsu. Mais celui-ci ruminait contre Grey qui avait préféré rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de sa famille. La violette sourit en pensant à Grey, qui était devenu un papa ( presque ) modèle pour ses deux enfants. D'ailleurs tout les pères étaient devenu plus au moins mature depuis la naissance de leurs bambins. Même Natsu avait pris de la maturité après la naissance de son ainée. Mais il restait, lui et les autres de grands enfants, prêt à se battre pour n'importe qu'elles raisons. La jeune femme était l'une des dernières à avoir eu un enfant. En effet, tous ses amies avaient déjà un bambin voir deux avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Elle avait partagé sa grossesse avec Erza, qui allait mettre au monde son deuxième bébé. Elle lui avait demandé des conseils à elle et aux autres femmes pour gérer le stress. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait mis au monde un petit garçon. Qu'elle avait nommé Kay. Durant son service, elle se le faisait garder par les filles de la guilde mais Laki, n'ayant pas d'enfant, lui garder presque tout le temps.

\- C'est bon Kinanna je prends ta place ! s'exclama la plus jeune des Strauss.

\- Mais il reste encore cinq minutes avant que je finisse.

\- Pour cinq minutes on va pas chipoter. Allez va te reposer !

\- Et Nixie et Alex ? s'inquiéta Kinanna en pensant aux enfants de la blanche.

\- Bixrow est rentré plus tôt que prévu, il s'en occupe. Dépêche toi de rentrer avec Kay.

\- D'accord à demain Lisanna !

Lisanna lui sourit en retour et la violette, après avoir dit au revoir à la plupart des mages présents, fonça chez Laki récupérer son fils. Le garçonnet dormait à poings fermé quand la serveuse de Fairy Tail arriva. Après quelques minutes passées à papoter avec la mage aux lunettes, Kinanna se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle. L'air était bon et Kinanna profita du beau temps pour faire un petit détour. Kay était toujours au pays des songes lorsque la violette arriva chez elle. Elle le plaça dans son landau et partit prendre une douche rapide, pour ne pas laisser son fils seul trop longtemps. La soirée passa doucement. Le petit Kay était réveillé et attendait son biberon avec impatience. Dès qu'il fût calé dans les bras de sa maman, il avala goulument son lait. Kinanna le regarda se régaler avec un sourire tendre plaqué sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il finit de boire son repas, Kinanna partit le changer pour ensuite le replacer dans son berceau. Elle balança le lit de son fils doucement, pour qu'il s'endorme. Rassasié, Kay trouva vite le sommeil. Kinanna resta un peu plus, ne se lassant pas de le regarder. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Le petit gémit mais resta dans ses rêves.

\- Dors bien mon ange.

Doucement, la violette se leva et repartit dans la cuisine pour faire un peu de vaisselle. Mais elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus et elle mit vite une chemise de nuit avant de s'affaler sur le matelas. Elle soupira de bien être. Les draps étaient froids ce qui fît du bien à sa peau. Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte car elle risquait d'avoir chaud durant la nuit. Elle chercha une position confortable et s'endormit aussitôt celle-ci trouvée. Pendant plusieurs heures rien ne vint troubler son sommeil.

Un petit vent s'engouffra dans la chambre de la mage, qui roupillait profondément. Accompagnant ce vent, une silhouette atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de s'introduire dans la pièce. Vêtu d'une cape noire, l'individu s'avança vers la jeune maman. Il entendait sa respiration lente et régulière. Il se pencha sur son corps endormie et approcha sa main de son visage. Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur sa joue avant de descendre dans son cou. Kinanna bougea en gémissant et de peur de la réveiller, l'inconnu enleva vite sa main.  
Il observa encore un peu la jeune femme avant de se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le reste de la maison. Connaissant par cœur l'endroit, il alla directement vers la porte d'en face. Il la poussa discrètement. La pièce était éclairé par une veilleuse. Il s'avança vers le landau qui contenait Kay. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il enleva la capuche qui couvrait ses traits. Puis il s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à coté du berceau.

L'homme observa alors l'enfant endormi. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. La fois précédente, le petit garçon avait tous juste deux mois, il devait maintenant en avoir huit ou neuf. L'individu soupira. Il n'était jamais là pour eux. Toujours en vadrouille, à vouloir expier ses fautes. C'était un criminel, il ne pouvait pas vivre au grand jour avec eux. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme Jellal, qui avait intégré la guilde de Fairy Tail. Et si il voulait y aller, qui voudrait de lui ? Natsu peut être, parce que cet imbécile ne voyait plus en lui un ennemi. Mais il se considérait toujours comme un hors-la- loi. Dès qu'il aurait fini de se racheter, il viendrait vivre avec elle. Avec Kay. Avec eux. Il se le promettait. Mais là tout de suite c'était impossible. Alors dès qu'il passait à Magnolia, il venait les voir la nuit. Parfois elle l'attendait, savant d'avance qu'il allait venir. Soit elle ne s'en doutait pas et s'endormait avant que le jeune homme n'arrive. Dans ses cas là, il restait des heures à admirer son fils. Il n'aurai jamais cru avoir une descendance. Il n'était pas un bon père. Il n'était jamais là, il ne voyait pas grandir son fils. Il ne lui avait jamais donné le biberon. Il l'avait porté une fois et cette fois-la, il avait entendu ses propres battements de cœur s'accéléraient. Il était heureux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un bonheur aussi pur. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait envie de le porter à nouveau. Pour ressentir de nouveau cette chaleur et ce bonheur qui emplissait son corps et son esprit. Mais il ne le fît pas. Il prit seulement la main de Kay et la caressa avec son pouce. Cela suffit à faire apparaitre sur son visage, un sourire comblé. Mais l'instant ne dura pas. Le bébé se mit à bouger et commença à pleurer. Une dernière caresse sur sa main, un dernier regard et l'homme s'éloigna.

Kinanna se réveilla en sursaut. Kay pleurait dans sa chambre. Elle se leva en baillant et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Elle poussa la porte et commença à s'avancer mais elle s'arrêta net. Une odeur. Un parfum flottait dans la pièce. Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille.

\- Eric... souffla t-elle.

Dans un sourire, elle attrapa Kay pour le bercer dans ses bras. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, sachant très bien qu'il était passé par la fenêtre pour rentrer et surement pour repartir. Elle se posta devant et vit une silhouette marchait dans la nuit. Une étrange capuche couvrait son visage mais Kinanna savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de la nuit et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils. De leur fils qui braillait encore un peu.

\- Chut, ne pleure plus. Papa veille sur toi.

Kinanna regarda son fils se calmer. Elle en était persuadée. Peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait, il veillait sur elle et sur Kay.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le Rogue x Yukino. Une jeune fille malade qui réclame un chat vert, un Rogue un tout petit peu énervé, voila ce qui vous attends. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La prochaine fois, vous retrouverez Sting et Minerva et leur fils.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, une boite de mouchoirs à portée de main, Leiko grommelait. Elle avait attrapé froid. Le nez qui coule, des migraines insupportables, des frissons qui parcouraient le corps. Un gros rhume. A chaque fois qu'elle se mouchait, son nez s'irritait un peu plus et sa tête la lançait. Un cauchemar pour la jeune fille de 15 ans, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : sortir de ce lit et profiter du soleil qui brillait dehors malgré le mois de Février. Mais son état lui recommandait de rester bien au chaud sous sa couette. Alors elle râlait. Quand elle était malade, un rien énervé Leiko. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait prévue des tonnes de choses et tout allait être retardé à cause de ce coup de froid. Un soupir de mécontentement franchit ses lèvres. Sa mère lui apportait des magazines, des livres pour l'occuper mais une fois lu, elle râlait encore plus.

\- Tiens ma chérie, je t'ai rapporté un bon bouillon, s'exclama Yukino.

\- Qui prends des bouillons en plein après-midi ? grogna la jeune fille.

\- Ca va te faire du bien !

\- J'en veux pas ...

Yukino soupira et posa le bol fumant sur la table de nuit de sa fille. Le sol était jonché de mouchoirs usagés. La mage les écarta du pied. Elle demanda à sa fille si elle voulait quelque chose d'autre. Elle grommela un vague " chocolats" avant d'éternuer. Elle pris un nouveau mouchoir pour son nez et un fois utilisé, elle le lança par terre. Le morceau de papier blanc vint rejoindre les autres cadavres sur la moquette. Yukino rouspéta en disant que ce n'était pas hygiénique. Leiko haussa les épaules et redemanda à sa mère les fameux chocolats. Aussitôt qu'elle les eus, elle les dévora. Une fois ses gourmandises avalées, elle ronchonna dans sa barbe.

\- Maman ! cria t-elle depuis sa chambre.

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux Frosh !

Yukino informa à sa fille que Frosh était avec Néji, le grand frère de Leiko. Elle insulta son frère, pour avoir emmener le chat. La jeune fille était dingue de cette boule de poils verte déguisée en grenouille. Frosh appréciait également la fille de Rogue. Quand elle était petite, ils jouaient souvent ensemble. A 15 ans la jeune fille dormait toujours avec une peluche et cette peluche était bien vivante. L'exceed passait ses nuits dans les bras de la brune. Rogue en était même jaloux. Sa fille passait plus de temps avec le chat vert qu'avec lui. Et bien sur, Frosh acceptait toujours d'aller avec Leiko. Alors il perdait sa fille et son chat. La brune demanda sèchement à sa mère d'aller chercher la grenouille. Rogue qui venait de rentrer, entendit la requête de sa fille. Il se posta à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Papa, tu peux aller chercher Frosh. Cet imbécile de Néji l'a pris avec lui sans penser à moi !

\- Ils ont le droit d'être ensemble.

\- M'en fiche, je veux Frosh.

\- Je t'en pris Rogue, va le chercher sinon elle va être encore plus désagréable.

Rogue soupira et se plia aux exigences de sa fille adorée. Il ressortit de leur maison. Néji devait être à la guilde. En général il ne partait pas en mission avec le chat vert. Il devait être en train de trainer avec Siegan, le fils le Sting et Minerva. Les deux étaient inséparables. Rogue se dirigea rapidement vers la guilde pour récupérer son exceed. Il ferait tout pour sa fille. Il poussa les portes de Saberthooth et passa ses yeux rouges sur chaque personne, espérant trouver Frosh. Mais aucune grenouille n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il aperçut Minerva et la rejoignit rapidement afin de demander où se trouvait son fils et son chat.

\- Ils viennent de partir. Ils voulaient aller en ville voir une animation.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre. La ville était grande et ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Son fils était toujours en train de vagabonder dans les rues. Il ne pouvait pas rester à un endroit plus de quelques instants. Aller le chercher dans la ville allait être un tâche compliquée pour le chasseur de dragon. Mais pour le bonheur de sa fille il se décida à aller les trouver. Il avait entendu parler de cette animation à laquelle Néji était parti. Elle devait surement se trouvait dans le centre. Rogue s'y dirigea à grands pas. Arrivé sur place, il fût surpris de la foule. Il se faufila entre toutes ces personnes, s'excusant de les bousculer. Plus il avançait, plus la foule devenait importante. Il ne retrouverait jamais son fils et son chat la dedans. Pourtant Néji avait des cheveux argentés, ce qui n'était pas commun. Et Frosh avait un costume plutôt voyant. Il se mît à rouspéter contre Néji qui ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une journée à la maison. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille là où il y avait du monde. Rogue se faufilait toujours parmi les nombreux habitants ou touristes venus regarder l'animation. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment ceux de derrière arrivaient à voir ce qui se passait devant. Il voyait enfin le bout et sortit de cette masse de gens pour se retrouver face à deux hommes à moitié nu qui se battait dans une sorte de ring, construit pour l'occasion. C'était bien son fils, de venir voir ce genre de combat. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant d'apercevoir Néji et Frosh. Il vit soudain une chevelure argenté dans son champs de vision.

\- Néji !

Le garçon dirigea son regard vers Rogue. Il se trouvait à l'opposé de lui. Son père faisait des grands signes dans sa direction mais le jeune homme de 18 ans fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Que venait faire son père dans ce genre d'animation ? Il soupira. Frosh était perché sur son épaule et fit un signe de la patte à son maître avant de retourner voir le combat. Rogue s'énerva. Il l'avait vu, il n'était pas idiot. Il cria son prénom et Néji le fixa avant de lui faire un signe de la tête. Le garçon reporta vite son attention sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Rogue enragea intérieurement. Il voulût de nouveau faire un signe à sa progéniture mais quelqu'un le poussa pour pouvoir regarder. Le mage fit le tour du ring pour rejoindre son fils mais se fit héler par un des combattants.

\- Monsieur, que diriez vous de participez au combat ?! Le prochain gagnant remportera une jolie somme.

\- Je ne suis pas intérressé, merci, grogna Rogue.

\- Vous ne voulez pas essayez, je vais vous trouvez un adversaire de choix !

\- N'insistez pas je viens juste chercher mon chat et je repars !

L'homme le regarda, éberlué. Chercher un chat ? Dans une foule ? Il se mit à rigoler doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Rogue, qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'atteindre son fils. Il prit Frosh, expliquant vite fait l'histoire à Néji. Le jeune homme soupira d'agacement. Sa sœur était vraiment une plaie. Elle faisait une crise pour récupérer un chat. Rogue, Frosh dans les bras se retourna, prêt à partir lorsqu'il entendit le rire de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Agacé, Rogue le foudroya du regard une nouvelle fois mais l'homme ne cessait de rire. D'habitude Rogue se fichait complétement de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui mais là, il céda. Il administra un magistral coup de poing à cet homme et se retourna sous l'air ébahi de la population. Néji, tout aussi étonné de la réaction de son père, qui ne perdait pas son sang-froid comme ça, le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vision.

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

\- Frosh ! s'exclama Leiko.

\- Tu vas mieux Leiko ? demanda le chat vert.

\- Non mais c'est pas grave, viens me faire un calin !

Frosh sourit et alla se blottir dans les bras de la jeune demoiselle, qui était ravi de sa présence. Sa mauvaise humeur disparût un peu. Par contre depuis qu'il était rentré, le chasseur de dragon marmonnait des sons inaudibles, assis sur le canapé, la mine renfrognée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Yukino lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais le mage ne pipa mot. Néji rentra quelques temps après son père. Sa mère lui demanda des explications. Le jeune homme resta évasif.

\- S'il te plait Maman, la prochaine fois, viens chercher Frosh toi même !


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut à tous !_

 _Le Sting x Minerva est arrivé ! Un peu de cuisine ne fait pas de mal. Je l'avoue j'ai du m'aider d'une recette parce que la cuisine c'est pas trop mon truc ^^. Je vous laisse déguster. Le prochain c'est un autre Cobra x Kinanna et ce sera l'avant dernier one shot !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Tout le monde le sait, Minerva est une cuisinière née. Ses plats sont un délice pour les papilles mais se sont ses pâtisseries qui attirent le plus les gourmands. Sting se vante toujours de ses prouesses. Et pour rien au monde il irait manger ailleurs. Il se moque toujours de Yukino, qui n'arrive pas à réussir une simple mousse au chocolat. D'ailleurs son fils, Néji préfère allait gouter chez les Eucliffe. Siegan, le fils de Sting et de Minerva, est très attentif à ce que fait sa mère. Dès qu'il peut l'aider aux fourneaux, il fonce. Il adore casser les coquilles des œufs pour ensuite voir sa mère monter les blancs en neige. Il trempe souvent ses doigts dans le chocolat fondu. Il aime remuer la pâte qui formera ensuite un gâteau exceptionnel. Qu'il s'amuse à décorer avec des billes en sucres ou autres décorations. Minerva aime le regarder s'appliquer. Il a toujours le sourire dès qu'il se met à cuisiner. Bien sur, elle est toujours là pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il aime apprendre. Et elle lui enseigne tout ce qu'elle peut.

Aujourd'hui la mage de Saberthooth est sortie. Elle a laissé Siegan et Néji sous la surveillance de son mari et du chat de celui-ci. En général son fils ne fait pas de bêtises mais avec le garçon de Yukino à ses cotés , il est capable de n'importe quoi. Mauvaise influence. Le fils Cheney est très perturbateur et son fils à elle, très influençable. Mais elle a confiance. Les deux canailles jouaient tranquillement quand elle est partie, elle ne voit pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre dans l'après midi. La pluie menaçait de tomber sur la ville, ils ne pourraient pas sortir jouer dehors.

Néji et Siegan jouaient aux voitures dans la chambre du jeune Eucliffe. Le blondinet âgé de 10 ans n'aimait pas trop ça. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, au plus grand dam de l'argenté, qui lui était un fan. Ils s'amusaient avec ce qu'ils avaient. Seize heures s'afficha sur le réveil et Néji annonça qu'il avait faim. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Siegan, après avoir fouillé dans les placards à la recherche de biscuits, il fit la grimace : rien. Aucun paquets de gâteaux. Le jeune Cheney souffla de mécontentement. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- On a qu'à faire à manger. T'es doué en cuisine alors prépares un gâteau !

\- J'ai pas le droit de cuisiner sans ma mère, grimaça le blond.

\- Elle est pas la, elle verra rien. On rangera après.

\- Mon père nous surveilles.

\- Tu parles ! Il dort la bouche ouverte dans le lit, ricana Néji.

Sachant que c'était vrai, vu les ronflements qui sortaient de sa chambre, Siegan réfléchit à la proposition de son ami. Il avait interdiction de toucher au four et aux plaques de cuissons. Sans ça, il n'irai pas bien loin. Le mixeur lui était également interdit. Que faire comme gâteau ? Il pourrai peut être faire fonctionner le four. Ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux comparé aux deux autres. Son front se plissa sous l'effet de sa réflexion. Néji l'encouragea à accepter, en rappelant qu'ils rangeraient tout après. Siegan, fit un hochement affirmatif. Il réfléchit. Un gâteau simple à faire, qu'il avait déjà fait avec sa mère. Le gâteau au chocolat. Un classique. Mais ils se régaleraient. Il alla attraper son tablier. Sa mère lui avait offert pour qu'il puisse continuer à pâtisser sans tâcher ses vêtements. Il donna celui de sa mère à son ami. Siegan entreprit de chercher tout les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation du gâteau. Oeufs, farine, sucre, beurre, levure sans oublier le chocolat. Il posa tout les éléments sur la table. Pour être plus à l'aise, il se mit debout sur une chaise et invita Néji à en faire de même.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda le fils de Rogue.

\- Mmmh... On mélange les œufs et le sucre. Je vais chercher un saladier et un fouet.

\- Tu met combien d'œufs ? Et combien de sucre ?

\- Il faut quatre œufs et 150 grammes de sucre !

Le garçon descendit de sa chaise pour aller chercher un saladier et un fouet. Il savait où sa mère rangeait chaque objet. Il revint les poser sur la table et alla prendre la balance. Pour peser le sucre et la farine évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas faire au hasard. En cuisine, il fallait être précis. Il remonta sur son siège avec l'objet. Il dit à Néji de verser doucement le sucre sur le plateau de la balance et de s'arrêter à 15O grammes. Lui, il casserai les œufs. C'était une de ses activité favorites dans la pâtisserie. Il tapa sur le bord du récipient et la coquille se fendit. D'un geste délicat et affirmé, il sépara les deux morceaux pour laisser tomber l'œuf dans le saladier. Il fit la même chose avec les deux autres. L'argenté, ayant fini sa besogne, réclama vouloir essayer. Avec des gestes, Siegan lui montra comment faire. Néji tapa la coque contre le bord du récipient si fort qu'elle se brisa en mille morceaux, laissant s'échapper l'œuf, qui retomba sur la table. Un air déçu fendit son visage, et il lança un regard noir à Siegan qui se moquait ouvertement de son ami. Deux minutes plus tard, le quatrième œuf venait rejoindre ses congénères dans le bol. Néji rajouta le sucre et eu l'autorisation de mélanger. Le jeune Eucliffe pesait la farine. Il la versa dans le mélange qu'était en train de remuer son ami. Un peu de farine tomba sur la table mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. En remuant un peu trop fort, Néji renversa la texture blanche un peu partout autour de lui. Le blond rajouta la levure tout en disant de continuer à remuer. Le jeune fils de Rogue grogna qu'il en avait marre de mélanger et qu'il avait mal au bras. Il voulait faire autre chose.

\- Bah alors coupes les deux plaques de chocolats en petits morceaux.

La jeune Cheney s'attela à la tâche sans rechigner. Si il pouvait piquer quelques carrés de ce merveilleux chocolat, il le ferait. De ses petits doigts il cassa la tablette en de nombreux éclats qu'il jetait ensuite dans un bol. Et en même temps, il en piquait certains pour les enfourner dans sa bouche. Siegan avait cessé de remuer la pâte pour couper le beurre comme le chocolat. Si il ne se trompait pas, il fallait les faire fondre en même temps. Sa mère utilisait les plaques de gaz mais lui ne voulait pas essayer. Il avait trop peur de se faire mal. Après quelque secondes de réflexion, un objet apparût dans son champs de vision. Le four micro-ondes. Voila comment faire fondre les ingrédients sans désobéir à sa mère. Le chocolat et le beurre en morceaux, il les rassembla dans le même bol et mit le micro-ondes en marche. Une minute suffirait à tout faire fondre.

Les deux enfants regardaient le plateau tournait avec le bol. Ils observaient le compte à rebours. Un sonnerie retentit. Fondu. En faisant très doucement, Siegan pris le bol dans ses mains et une délicieuse odeur de chocolat se repandit dans toute la cuisine. Il le posa sur la table. Néji se précipita sur son siège pour humer de plus prêt ce délice. Siegan alla referma la porte du micro-ondes. Et pendant cette seconde d'inattention de la part de son ami, Néji plongea ses doigts dans la mixture et les ressortit pour les lécher. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond l'avait vu. Un regard mécontent se planta sur l'argenté. Mais il fût vite balayait par un sourire. Le jeune cuisinier, lui aussi, enfoui ses extrémités dans le bol pour ensuite se régaler. Néji, qui pensait enfin que le cours de cuisine devenait amusant, s'empara d'une cuillère et la plongea dans le chocolat. Un sourire mesquin apparût sur son visage et il s'exclama :

\- Attention ! CATAPULTE DE CHOCOLAT !

Siegan se baissa à temps et le mélange s'écrasa par terre. Voulant lui aussi s'amuser, il remit ses doigts dans le bol et d'un geste vif éclaboussa la figure de son vis à vis ! Néji se retrouva couvert de chocolat et il se lécha les lèvres, récupérant les gouttes de ce merveilleux met. Pour se venger, il prit une poignée de farine qu'il balança sur Siegan. A partir de ce moment les deux garçon oublièrent le gouter, ne voulant qu'une chose : s'amuser. La farine et le chocolat étaient leurs armes et la cuisine ressembla bientôt à un champs de bataille. Siegan ouvrit le frigo pour se protéger d'unes des attaques de son ami. Et il découvrit à l'intérieur un trésor. Des œufs. Criant comme un indien, il attaqua Néji avec sa trouvaille. L'argenté poussa un cri d'horreur et se retrouva gluant de la tête aux pieds. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Il voulût récupérer le sachet de farine sur la table mais dans son geste, il renversa la pâte qui aurait du servir à faire un gâteau au chocolat. Aucun des deux ne s'en soucia. Continuant leur guerre, ils n'entendirent pas le nouvel arrivant. Un cri les ramena sur terre.

\- Mais qu'est que vous faites ?

Lecter se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux écarquillés. Minerva n'allait pas être contente. On ne touchait pas à sa cuisine. De la farine jonchait le sol, ainsi que des coquilles d'œufs. Les placards du bas étaient recouvert de chocolat. Et les deux garçons étaient aussi sale que le lieu. Il déglutit. Il fallait tout ranger avant que la maîtresse de cette maison ne débarque et qu'elle voit le carnage. Clac. Le chat sursauta. La porte d'entrée venait de se refermer. Elle était de retour. Elle allait traverser le salon et voir le massacre. Aucune sortie de secours pour les trois garçons. Lecter se mit à paniquer. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher si ce n'est qu'il était censé les surveiller avec Sting et qu'au lieu de ça, ils avaient roupiller. Un " je suis rentrée" leurs parvint et avant qu'ils ne puisse se cacher, Minerva entra dans la cuisine. Lecter la regarda ouvrir grand la bouche. Ses sacs tombèrent par terre sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Ma cuisine... Qu'est qu'il s'est passé Lecter ?

Un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en savait rien sinon elle allait comprendre qu'il ne les avait pas gardé à l'œil.

\- Euh et bien... les petits avaient faim et ils ont... essayé de faire un gâteau, articula le chat, pas rassuré par le regard de la mage.

La mage de Saberthooth regarda les deux garnements, la tête basse. Siegan s'en voulait tellement. Il n'aurai jamais du désobéir à sa mère. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'étendu de leurs bêtises. En y regardant de plus près, la cuisine était vraiment dans un sale état. Minerva s'approcha d'eux et elle retira son tablier du corps de Néji et se le noua autour de la taille. Elle essuya le chocolat du visage des deux garçons.

\- Écoutez les garçons, je sais que vous vouliez bien faire mais on ne cuisine pas sans un adulte. Tu le sais très bien Siegan. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus. Je vais le faire ce gâteau mais vous, vous me nettoyez ma cuisine ! Et tout de suite !

Dans un hochement de tête, ils se mirent à la tâche. Le blond s'excusa et sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils. Elle lui demanda où était son père. A la sieste lui dit-il. Il était censé les surveiller. Grognant contre son mari, elle se mit à concocter un bon gâteau pour les deux chenapans. Une heure plus tard, une bonne odeur se répandit dans la cuisine, de nouveau propre. Et elle embauma aussi toute la maison puisque Sting, arriva en baillant. Une agréable odeur l'avait tiré du lit, expliqua t-il. Il vit le gâteau fumant sur la table. Et il vit également les deux enfants couvert de farine. Il pensa qu'ils avaient aidés sa femme à faire la cuisine.

\- Tu as encore fait une merveille ma chérie, s'exclama t-il en embrassant Minerva sur la joue.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Minerva. Elle laissa les quatre gourmands se régalaient avec son plat. Ils mangèrent les dernières miettes tout en laissant une part pour la pâtissière. Sting s'étira en disant que c'était délicieux. Il allait quitter la cuisine mais la brune le stoppa. Il la regarda, demandant avec son regard ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désigna l'évier, remplie de vaisselles.

\- Les enfants ont fait le ménage. Tu peux bien faire la vaisselle. Et pas d'objection où c'était le dernier gâteau que tu mangeais.

Sting, la regarda ahuri. Lui faire la vaisselle ? Minerva insista du regard. Devant la menace que sa femme pouvait très bien appliquer, il se dirigea en râlant vers l'évier. Et qu'est que c'était que cette histoire de ménage ? Depuis quand son fils faisait le ménage ? Et pourquoi y avait-il tout ses plats à laver ? Son chat se moqua de lui. Il espérait juste que Néji ne raconte pas son statut à Rogue !


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Et voici pour l'avant dernier chapitre, un Cobra x Kinanna ! En écrivant sur eux, je me suis mis à apprécier ce couple et je crois qu'on peux me compter parmi les fans du Cobra x Kinanna. Pour le dernier chapitre, je ferais quelque chose avec Aska._

 _Pour Vilandel : J'espère que tu apprécieras cet écrit !  
_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Kay souffla les bougies et tout le monde applaudit. Kay fêtait aujourd'hui son dixième anniversaire. La guilde qui était toujours partante pour faire la fête, avait sauté sur l'occasion. Des banderoles rouges et jaunes étaient suspendus au dessus du hall et des ballons de baudruches étaient éparpillés tout autour de la salle. Les enfants s'amusaient avec en se faisant des passes. Le fils de Kinanna monopolisait toute l'attention en ce jour d'été. Tout les adultes lui avaient souhaité un bon anniversaire. Même Luxus. Pourtant Dieu sait que ce n'était pas le genre du maître de Fairy Tail. Et bien sur tout les enfants étaient regroupé autour de lui. Sauf Yan, qui était trop timide pour venir lui dire quelque chose. Kay s'assit à une table et entraina avec lui Layla, Mélodie, Elias et Alexander. Bientôt Mirajane apporta le gâteau sur lequel le garçon avait soufflé les bougies. La barman découpa plusieurs parts et les distribua. Les bambins enfournèrent leurs morceaux dans leurs bouches et l'avalèrent. Délicieux. Tout ce que faisait Mirajane était délicieux. Les cinq enfants se mirent à jouaient à cache-cache dans la guilde sous l'œil d'Erza, qui ne voulait pas en perdre un. Pour les adultes, la fête d'anniversaire c'était transformé en beuverie générale. Kana avait entrainé ses ainés dans un concours et avait également embarqué Grey et Elfman. L'un voulant prouver qu'un homme pouvait boire sans tomber raide ivre et l'autre voulant juste défier la mage brune.

\- De grands gamins, soupira Lucy.

\- Oui mais si ils n'étaient pas comme ça on s'ennuierait ! rigola la barman.

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant. Son mari, le célèbre Natsu Dragnir se battait un peu plus loin avec Gajeel. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention vers le bar où Mirajane et Kinanna essuyaient des verres. De temps en temps, Lisanna venait chercher une bouteille pour l'apporter à son frère.

-Alors Kinanna, il doit venir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est imprévisible, soupira la violette.

\- Ça serai quand même bien qu'il soit là pour l'anniversaire de Kay, rajouta la blanche.

\- Oui ...

Kinanna reporta son attention sur le verre qu'elle essuyait. Elle espérait qu'il soit la. Kay serait si heureux. Son père ne venait le voir que très rarement. Kinanna soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne passerait certainement pas à la guilde. Il avait horreur de se montrer en public. Il se montrait souvent le soir, dans l'appartement de la serveuse. Kay ne profitait pas beaucoup de lui. Le petit garçon souffrait de ne pas avoir de présence paternel. Il voyait les autres s'amusaient avec leurs pères. Il prenait sur lui, ne voulant pas montrer à sa mère que cela l'affectait. Mais elle le savait. Son fils avait besoin d'une figure paternel. Kinanna posa délicatement le verre sec et en pris un autre. Il passerait. Elle en était sûre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au dessus d'elle. Les enfants s'amusaient. Pour l'instant Kay ne pensait qu'à profiter de sa journée. Et elle en était bien contente. Elle ne voulait pas qu' Erik gâche la journée de son fils, rien qu'en étant dans les pensées du petit.

\- Alors Grey, t'en peux plus ?!

La violette leva les yeux et vit le mage brun s'étalait par terre. Juvia se précipita vers lui pour le soulever et Kana se mit à rire fort pour montrer qu'elle avait était plus forte que Grey. Kinanna grimaça. La mage des cartes semblait totalement bourrée et à coté d'elle Lisanna essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter son frère, qui enfilait une nouvelles chope d'alcool. Evergreen se mit à crier sur son mari tandis que Bixrow ricanait. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, la serveuse entendit à peine Juvia qui demandait où était passé ses jumeaux. De l'autre coté de la guilde, les deux dragons slayers qui se battait gentiment au début, se mirent à utiliser leurs bras pour se cogner. Et c'est dans cette cacophonie que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent. Au départ, personne n'y fit attention car le bruit avait masqué le grincement de la porte. C'est Mirajane qui tilta la première. Ses yeux observèrent la silhouette et dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu, elle chuchota deux mots à Kinanna. La serveuse, qui essayait d'arracher un tonneau de vin des bras de Kana, se tourna et aperçut le nouveau venu. Elle lâcha le tonneau et un sourire éclaira son doux visage. Elle marcha droit vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant. Ses yeux reflétaient la joie et elle posa sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis. Il était la. Erik. Le père de Kay.

\- On est bien le 17 juillet ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui.

La voix de la jeune femme était douce et le brun en face d'elle lui sourit. Natsu cria le nom de l'homme et lui hurla de venir se battre avec lui mais Gajeel l'assomma. Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'imbécilité de son ancien ennemi, Cobra demanda où était Kay. Kinanna lui répondit qu'il faisait une partie de cache cache. Un demi sourire fendit le visage du dragon slayer. Son fils s'amusait. Il aimait le voir sourire et rire aux éclats. Il murmura à Kinanna de l'appeler. Lui, attendrait dehors. Il ne voulait que Natsu le voit sourire en voyant son fils. Mirajane lui dit d'aller derrière la guilde. Ils seraient mieux pour parler et se retrouver. D'un signe de tête, il suivit la blanche.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

 _-_ Ou est ce qu'on va Maman ? Je voulais jouer moi ! se plagnit Kay.

\- Tu verras. Tu pourras jouer après mon chéri.

La mère et le fils se dirigeaient tout les deux vers le lac. Près de celui-ci, la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet, était rapidement remplacé par un air frais. Marchant à coté de sa mère, Kay souriait. Peut être que sa mère lui avait acheter un énorme cadeau et qu'il ne rentrait pas dans la guilde. C'était peut être un animal. L'enfant de dix ans ne pensait pas du tout à son père et il n'y avait pas pensé de toute la journée. Il avait été trop occupé à ouvrir ses cadeaux et à s'amuser. Kinanna aperçut le sable mais aucune silhouette ne se découpait dans ce cadre tranquille. Elle s'inquiéta. Non, il n'était pas parti. Elle sentait sa présence. Derrière elle.

\- Alors Maman, qu'est que tu voulais me montrer ? Y'a rien ici !

\- Retournes toi.

D'un mouvement, le garçon se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Un sourire enfantin et heureux s'installa sur son visage et il s'élança dans les bras qui lui était tendus.

\- PAPA !

Le garçon se blottit contre le corps de son père. Les bras de Cobra se refermèrent sur ce petit corps et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire sincère lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Il sentit son fils s'accrochait à son tee-shirt. Il comprit le message implicite que lui avait envoyé son fils. Non, il ne partirait pas comme un voleur. Il resterait un peu plus. D'un mouvement doux, il s'écarta de sa progéniture et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant qu'il avait encore grandi. Kay lui expliqua qu'il avait pris tant de centimètres. Ce n'était pas une importante information mais Kay était heureux de la partager avec son père. Il ne le voyait pas souvent alors dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, Kay lui racontait tout. Et Cobra l'écoutait sans se lassait d'entendre son fils s'extasier sur les choses qu'il découvrait. Le mage regrettait souvent de ne pas être à ses cotés lors de ses découvertes et de ses expériences.

Kinanna regarda son fils racontait à son amant, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la dernière fois que Cobra était venu. Le sourire sur le visage de son fils ne s'effaçait jamais quand son père était là. Ils étaient assis tout les trois dans le sable. Kay entre ses parents. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de discuter et Kinanna écoutait la voix rauque et emplie de joie de Cobra. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de l'entendre. Surtout rempli de joie. Elle le regarda sourire et rire avec leur fils. Ces moments passés avec les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, restait gravé dans son cœur. Cobra entendit les battements de cœur de la violette s'accéléraient. Il sourit. La voir heureuse, elle et Kay lui suffisait. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir la douleur dans leurs yeux quand il repartait. Il voulait écouter la respiration de sa bien aimée tout les jours et il voulait entendre le rire enfantin de Kay aussi souvent que décision était prise.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, lança t-il soudainement.

Kinanna fronça les sourcils. Il allait encore repartir pour une durée indéterminée. Elle le savait. Ce soir, il ne serait plus là. Elle serait à nouveau seule avec Kay. Le petit garçon quand à lui, pensa que son père avait acheté un cadeau pour lui mais son ton était si sérieux qu'il abandonna cette idée pour une autre bien plus sombre. Il allait partir. De nouveau. Sans lui laisser le temps de profiter de la chaleur paternel. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son père vagabonder dans la nature mais c'était important pour lui.

\- J'ai encore deux, trois trucs à régler mais je pense que je vais m'installer ici.

Kinanna ébahi, cligna des cils plusieurs fois. Il restait. Il allait repartir pour revenir et ne jamais plus les quitter. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Depuis combien de temps rêvait elle de ce moment ? Kay allait pouvoir vivre sa vie avec un père pour l'aimer et le protéger. Et elle allait vivre avec l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Elle ravala ses larmes et demanda d'une voix aigüe :

\- Tu veux dire... qu'après ce que tu as à faire tu ne partiras plus ?

\- Ouais c'est ça.

\- Et tu vas venir habiter avec nous ? s'exclama Kay.

\- Bien sur !

Le garçon sauta sur son père, le faisant tomber dans le sable. Kinanna, encore sous le choc, porta sa main sur sa bouche et étouffa un gémissement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se déplaça pour venir plus près de son amant. Le dragon slayer, dans un acte de tendresse et après s'être remis assis, posa sa main sur celle de la violette. Elle la serra et il posa son regard envoutant sur elle. Puis, il le posa sur son fils qui s'exclamait qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire plein de choses ensemble.

\- Je ne raterais plus aucun de tes anniversaires !

Il se le promettait. Un dernier voyage et il resterait auprès des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Il allait enfin profiter de sa vie. Ils allaient pouvoir former une vraie famille.


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut à tous !_

 _Alors voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. On finit par la première née de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail : Aska !_

 _Bientôt la rentrée ... Comme j'entre en terminale, je ne pense pas refaire une fiction sur Fairy Tail. Je me contenterais d'écrire des petits One shot. J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire sur les enfants de nos mages préférés !_

 _Bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)_

* * *

Assise à une table, une jeune femme se détendait après une mission. Cette personne était Aska, la fille d'Arzak et Bisca. Elle avait bien grandi et c'était maintenant une femme de vingt ans. Grande, de longs cheveux vert foncé, toujours attaché en tresses, des bottes de coy boy, de grands yeux violets, c'était bien la fille des deux mages tireurs d'élite. D'ailleurs elle possédait aussi cette magie et elle s'entrainait sans relâche pour améliorer ses performances. La Connel s'entendait avec tout le monde, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sa joie de vivre était la même que dans le passé.

Une chevelure blonde passa devant ses yeux et elle sourit. Layla s'arrêta devant elle et lui fit un sourire digne de son père. Aska lui demanda ce qui ce passait et la petite fille lui chuchota qu'elle, Mélodie et Alexander avaient commencé un chat perché mais Mirajane leur avaient interdit de monter sur les tables. Elle voulait quand même le faire puisque Mélodie l'avait entreprit. La jeune mage lui intima de ne pas le faire sous peine de se faire gronder par la démone. Layla soupira.

\- Montes sur mes genoux, là tu seras perchée !

Ni une, ni deux, Layla grimpa sur les genoux de la Connel et fit une grimace à Alexander qui arrivait. Dépité, le garçon regarda dans la direction de la Dreyar. Celle-ci dansait sur une table et se fichait complétement du regard que lui lançait sa mère, depuis le bar. Il s'éloigna pour laisser du temps aux deux filles pour descendre. La fille de Natsu posa les pieds au sol et remercia la mage d'un grand sourire. Heureuse d'avoir pu aidé Layla, Aska pencha la tête et lui lança un " Amusez vous bien". La petite fille repartit en courant. Aska remua son verre de jus de fruit et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle avala le liquide et promena son regard vers les autres membres de la guilde. Enfin, elle regardait plutôt les enfants de ses amis. Depuis qu'ils étaient nés, ils l'adulait. Elle, Aska, une simple femme. Rosa lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était leur modèle. Ils aimaient l'entendre racontaient des histoires sur leurs parents avant leurs naissances. Les filles écoutaient ses conseils et les garçons apprenaient plus sur la magie avec elle. Comme disait Wacaba, elle avait la côte auprès des jeunes. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aimait tous ses adorables bambins, qui courraient par tout et qui étaient aussi infatigables que leurs parents. Elle pensait tout particulièrement à Layla qui tenait de son père, où à Akina qui ne cessait de provoquer en duel Ivy. Si elles commençaient à se battre à dix ans, elle n'imaginait pas dans le futur.

Tout ces joyeux bambins mettaient de l'ambiance à Fairy Tail. Ou plutôt ils rajoutaient de l'ambiance car dans cette guilde, l'atmosphère était toujours enjoué et jovial. Aska les avait vu grandir et elle n'avait pas fini d'observer leurs transformations. Elle était sûre que Rosa deviendrait un mage épatante et elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour Tim qui semblait être doté de la puissance de son père. Les plus grands venaient souvent lui demander des conseils en magie, préférant son aide à celle de leurs parents. Parfois, elle les éclairaient parfois elle leur disait d'aller en parler à leurs géniteurs, ne se trouvant pas assez qualifiée pour répondre à toutes leurs questions.

Malgré qu'on lui dise que c'était une mage avec un bon niveau, elle n'avait pas était retenue pour l'examen de rang S. Elle avait voulu perfectionner ses pouvoirs. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui avait eu besoin de conseils et elle était allé demander à Wendy. La mage aux cheveux bleus l'avait aiguillé et depuis Aska s'entrainait pour pouvoir être nominée au prochain examen.

Elle attrapa son verre et le vida. Le jus de fruit glacé coula dans sa gorge et lui procura des frissons. Elle replaça une mèche, qui était sortit de sa tresse, derrière son oreille. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper sa chemise rouge. Elle baissa ses pupilles violettes pour découvrir le plus jeune Redfox la regardait avec une mine adorable.

\- Aska ?

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Elias ?

\- Tu veux bien me lire cette histoire s'il te plait ? murmura le petit garçon.

\- Bien sur !

Il sourit timidement et posa son livre sur la table avant de rejoindre les genoux de la mage. Elle regarda l'ouvrage d'Elias. "Les aventures du Roi céleste". Le livre n'était pas bien épais mais il y avait beaucoup de descriptions et les répliques n'étaient pas nombreuses. Mais elle savait que le fils de Reby était comme sa mère. Précoce et grand lecteur. Elle lui lut l'histoire de ce roi qui avait légué tout ce qu'il possédait à ses enfants. La foi, l'espoir et le rêve. Elle continua sa lecture tout en écoutant les mages assis derrière elle. Ils parlaient d'une fête mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain, Mirajane fit son apparition et demanda à la jeune femme si elles pouvaient se parler. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune Redfox et lui assura qu'ils continueraient plus tard la lecture. Mirajane s'assit en face de la Connel et lui fit un beau sourire.

\- Dis moi, tu fais quelque chose ce soir Aska ?

\- Non, j'ai rien de prévu.

\- Parfait ! Ce soir on fête l'anniversaire de Jellal et on aimerait que tu gardes les enfants. Du moins les plus jeunes.

Aska fit une grimace. Et voila. Tout les enfants l'adoraient si bien qu'ils la réclamaient pour qu'elle les gardent. Ce qui ravissaient les parents, qui voyaient en elle, une super baby sitter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait de garder un de ces bambins. Combien de fois les avait-elle gardé pour que les parents puissent s'amuser en toute tranquillité ? Elle avait raté de nombreux anniversaires à cause de ce baby sitting. Celui de Lisanna, celui de Kana et elle en passait. Elle soupira pour faire comprendre à Mirajane que ça la dérangeait un peu mais la barman lui dit que les plus grands resteraient un peu à la fête et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à les coucher. Aska soupira une seconde fois mais elle accepta. La blanche sauta pratiquement sur sa chaise et s'excusa de lui en demander autant. La verte fit un signe de la main comme quoi elle s'en fichait.

Le soir venu, elle entraina avec elle, les deux garçons Redfox, les jumelles Strauss, le trio de blagueurs; Layla, Mélodie et Alexander, Nixie, Yan et Kay. Une salle à l'étage avait été aménagée pour eux. C'était comme une salle de jeux, avec des lits en plus. Une sorte de garderie. Dont Aska était la surveillante. Les enfants se dispersèrent dans la salle pour jouer. Seul Elias vint voir la mage pour qu'elle finisse de lire son histoire. Assis entre ses jambes, le petit garçon écoutait attentivement le récit que lui comptait sa baby sitter. Sa voix était calme et reposante. A la fin de l'histoire, Elias la remercia d'un bisou sur la joue et lui dit qu'il allait chercher un nouveau livre. Aska reposa sa tête contre le mur et se cala un peu plus sur son coussin. Le bruit de la fête se faisait entendre et malgré le fait qu'elle aimait beaucoup tout ses enfants, elle râla. Elle aussi aimait bien faire la fête avec les autres.

Une heure passa et l'horloge afficha vingt-deux heures. Les plus grands ne devraient pas tardait à rejoindre la pièce. Aska jouait aux poupées avec Mélodie et Layla quand les ainées arrivèrent. Certains semblaient fatigués tandis que d'autres pouvaient encore faire les fous. Iris avait les yeux qui se fermait tout seule et tout au contraire Akina voulait encore dansait. Aska, décida de coucher les plus petits et de laisser les plus grands lire. Elle prit Elias dans ses bras et le mit dans un des lits. Elle remonta la couverture et fit pareil avec les autres. Pour gagner de la place, elle coucha Mélodie et Layla dans le même lit. Et de toute façon, elles ne voulaient pas être séparées. Keyssi et Elize furent également couchées ensemble.

\- Dis Aska, tu nous racontes une histoire ? demanda la petite Dragnir, tout en baillant.

\- Oh oui s'il te plait ! enchaina Mélodie.

Aska vit tout les petits se relevaient dans leurs lits. Ils lui firent une bouille adorable et elle ne pût refuser. Rosa, qui voulait elle aussi entendre un récit venant de son modèle, grimpa sur le lit de sa sœur. Un par un, les grands montèrent sur les couchettes. Ils étaient parfois à quatre sur les lits mais cela n'avaient pas l'air de les déranger. Aska, après avoir éteint le lustre, prit une chaise et s'assit à un endroit où tout le monde pouvait la voir et l'entendre. Seules de petites lampes éclairaient la pièce.

\- Qu'est que vous voulez entendre comme histoire ? questionna la mage.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce et Aska écouta les enfants lancer des titres de récit qu'elle pourrait lire. Elle leva les bras en l'air et demanda le silence. Elle déclara qu'elle allait raconter une aventure de son imagination. La jeune femme savait que les filles aimerait entendre une histoire d'amour alors que les garçons préférerait un peu de suspens et de violence. Un mixte des deux arrangerait tout le monde. Et c'est ainsi qu'Aska conta une histoire de sa propre création.

Vers minuit, Lucy entra doucement dans la pièce et resta sur la pas de porte. Elle sourit en voyant la scène qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Tout les enfants dormaient d'un profond lumières éclairaient faiblement leurs visages. Quelques sourires s'étiraient sur leurs lèvres, signe qu'ils rêvaient. Et au milieu de la salle, une jeune femme était elle aussi endormie sur sa chaise. La constellassioniste de Fairy Tail observa cette génération qui n'en finissait pas de grandir. Elle savait que la relève était déjà assurée avec la nouvelle tireuse d'élite. Elle ferma doucement la porte pour laisser dormir les enfants de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail.


End file.
